the alice kingdom
by ellahist
Summary: mikan's kingdom is taken over by an enemy so she's hiding, meanwhile natsume is about to become a king and has to find a queen, will mikan know and love natsume? even his pervert, will she can take back their kingdom? love,funny scene & natsume's pov.
1. the start of everything

The Alice Kingdom

the alice kingdom, people in there has alice's

mikan: nullification, natsume: fire and same time around the alices of the character are same in this fics, natsume's father has fire alice, mother of mikan has only nullification, and mikan's father is stealing allice(sec) that mikan inherited.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of Everything

It was peaceful, warm morning, and a young brunette just woke up, with her messy hair, night gown, and sleepy eyes. She goes to the bathroom and readies her self, for this day is special for her with a little worried in her face too…..

_Flashback_

_At the Imai Kingdom, princess hotaru is repairing a robot called baka-gun when a brunette running in her direction, she suddenly aim it and…… _

_Hoootaaaruuu!!! _

_Baka baka baka_

_Ughh(with teary eyes), hotaru you meanie!!_

_You baka, what do you think of yourself, you're not an ordinary person you should act like a princess._

_Ehhh, I'm sick of it, just because I'm a princess I don't have a freedom to act naturally, to act like this, I want to hang out with you; and don't be prison in that castle; I want some freedom!!_

_idiot, (hotaru give her a cold-face) and said, ok but I have a deal…_

_Huh… deal? with a questioning face written all over her face_

_I will hang out with you in central town- cut by mikan with puppy-dog eyes_

_Really, really, I'm so happy, she hugs hotaru, but hotaru said…_

_Wait idiot, I'm not done yet, I say ok, I will hang out with you in central town if you will agree to me that from now on you'll act as a princess or you'll pay me 500,000 rabbits (with a grinning face facing her)…_

_(with a blank face and a shaped O in her mouth)_

_Hotaru?!_

_What??_

_Choosing with a worried face she answer, okay (in defeat)_

_Hotaru smiled but a small smile with a matter of second, then…._

_Mikan bid her farewell to her best friend with a regret with mix happy on her face because she didn't know if her decision is right but she manage to have hotaru hang out with her_

_End of flashback_

Even now, she didn't even know if her decision is right but it happens already and get ready for the time coming she walks down to the stairs when her mother, the queen sees her

Mikan?

Oh mother, (with a pause) sorry for my inconvenience and mistakes I had done this few weeks ago…

Her mother with a questioning face think _is there a storm coming or is she having a fever? _Ugh… mikan are you having a fever?

Mikan with the questionable face, answers, no… my mother

ok, oh nevermind it, but why are you so dress up? are you going out?

Well I'm hanging out with hotaru in Central town….

Uh ok, but be sure you come back early and take care of yourself.

Unknown to them there's someone eavesdroppings to their conversation, a man grinning, like planning some evil plan from the look of his face…

* * *

Meanwhile…..

In Nogi Kingdom…

Natsume is reading a book while ruka is feeding his pet and ask natsume…

Ne natsume, you have problem, right?

Huh, what are you saying?

Don't pretend natsume I know you since we're little, I know you! With a matter-of-fact tone.

Well that old man said I should have to get married and now he's holding a party and gather some girls to marry me…

HUH?? Is all that he reply to natsume, having a surprise look on his face while natsume looks irritated.

_flashback_

_FATHER!!, a raven lad answer with a disagree face. I don't plan to marry any girl in this age and to marry a drooling girl like crazy!!_

_No buts, my SON, I'm old and I want you to marry a girl before I die that's why- cut by natsume…_

_it's like their firing in arguing this thing(affect of their alices)._

_Father, we all know that all girls here are drooling and looking crazy and once I take a step from the gate, girls are running to me that thanks to them; since then I never can go out in this castle except when I disguise with my friend's help, prince ruka…_

_That's why I plan to gather all young beautiful girl and test them if their a good candidate to be your bride…_

_Huh?! Is what only natsume answer…_

_End of flashback_

Still shock, ruka asks, so what are you going to do?

Natsume with irritated face say, then do what that old man says there is no other choice too and I am about to be the next king once I become king I need a queen so it's just vice-versa……

Oh I see… is what ruka told

prince natsume then goes back to the Hyuuga Kingdom with his disguise on with his friend prince ruka, and it still day..

* * *

at the Central Town…

hoootaaaruuu!!!

Baka baka baka baka baka baka

Ouch hotaru, it hurts a lot than last time…

Of course, I upgraded this for an idiot like you that I know she'll forget about the deal (saying this while having a blank and cold face) she's wearing a disguise because she too has a lot of stalker and not suitor with an ordinary cloth being wear by ordinary people same time around with mikan with a sad look on her face…

Oh hotaru, but realizing this is a mere time that she is having a time with hotaru, they start shopping, eating (take note WITH manner), and buying howalon candy, it's her favorite candy after all…

Sitting on a bench…

a ano….uhmm, hotaru is there something bothering you?

ah uhmm, no there's nothing, but the truth is there's something bothering her she feels that they are being watched, being hotaru, her senses are sharp than mikan who's enjoying their tour.

Ok!! ,Mikan answer…

Hotaru still being bother by her senses, she says, idiot! your mother said to me to come back early we need to go back now before the sun sets…

Huh! Sigh! Why is the time so fast, I still want to tour (pleading with her puppy-dog eyes)

You forget about our deal or pay me 500,000 rabbits aiming her baka-gun to mikan.

No, don't you hear what I said; I say we need to go back now it's getting late. he he he(pretend laugh)

hotaru stands and walks ahead of mikan, a man suddenly covers mikan's nose and mouth with a handkerchief and fainted…

While walking hotaru feels that mikan is not behind her she turns her face behind her and just saw some men in black. Being a girl too, fighting with her only baka-gun can't defeat them so she goes back to castle panting and report it with some pictures she caught.

* * *

At the Sakura Kingdom…

What, mikan got kidnap!! Mikan's mother the queen said with a surprised and worried emotion written all over her face

Yes, your majesty I'm sorry I just caught the men in black with my eyes and all I can do is to capture some picture and aiming my baka-gun to them, I'm sorry.

No, hotaru it's my fault that I don't give you any bodyguards while touring in central town.

Call the general at once!! The queen said to his servant.

They didn't know…

The general goes to the room with no manners and says, What? my queen, are you panicking? asking it with a smirk on his face.

General? Is all the queen said.

Well, I know why your panicking, it's because your daughter, the princess got kidnap, I know that's normal reaction, my queen, don't worry I will not do anything to your daughter unless you will agree with me taking your life.

What? You're the one kidnap mikan is the queen all can answer in the surprise that the general just say, while hotaru is aiming her baka-gun and give the general a death glare…

Where is mikan? The queen ask

Uhhmm I can't answer you but knowing hotaru she can detect her best friend because they have the same necklace proving their true princess that is kept in their disguise, so she knew where mikan is…

Hotaru murmurs to the queen, your majesty, I know where mikan is, so don't worry …

Knowing the queen, the queen murmurs to hotaru, princess go to mikan and save her I will deal with this…

But your majesty, hotaru knows what the queen is thinking

No buts princess save her and hide, and when time comes rule this kingdom, your kingdom should be alert too and you have to hide …

With just nod as a reply, hotaru run into the secret exit

The general aim his hand ready to electrify hotaru with his alice when the queen nullifies it, but knowing that being a general he knows to fight and is having many alice, he kill the queen, they fought for a hour and he give a command to one of his soldier to find hotaru..........

To be continue….

* * *

Ellahist: I promise I'll update soon… raising her right hand

What do you think worse or worst, please don't forget to review!!


	2. the hyuuga kingdom

Authoress: sorry for the wrong spelling because I type so fast that I didn't notice it and grammar too, I'm very, very sorry, bowing low with her sorry face…

Mikan: hi!, Ellahist is very sorry so forgive her..

Natsume: hn…

Ellahist: but thank you for those who review my story, thank you very much!!

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_The general aim his hand ready to electrify Hotaru with his alice when the queen nullifies it, but knowing that being a general he knows to fight and is having many alice, he kill the queen, they fought for a hour and he give a command to one of his soldier to find Hotaru.........._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hyuuga Kingdom

the raven haired girl is running so fast to the direction that the detector points, there she discovers a underground dungeon and there she found Mikan asleep, but there's three soldier guarding the dungeon, being Hotaru, she readies her invention (the invention that make a hole in the ground, another is the cocoon like structure, another is her scooter, and her famous baka-gun) in the underground dungeon, she starts to control the invention making a hole in the ground and startled the three soldier, she's hiding in the cocoon like structure invention so she can't be seen, while hiding she's shooting the soldiers by her baka-gun,

Mikan who is now awake saw the grumbling underground dungeon and shouting for help…

"HELP, HELP, HELP, HE-" cut by Hotaru who touches her hand that is holding the steel that prisons her…

"Hotaru! Why are you here?"

"Idiot I'm saving you!! Don't move and I'll free you", having the key from the soldier she unlocked it and run as fast as they could

It's not easy to fight with the three soldiers, because they were skilled in using their alices but she is princess HOTARU! So she will do it's for Mikan, even though her face is blank and cold, she DOES care for mikan, after all their BEST friend…

after a half hour she manage to save Mikan with her scooter and hide…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hyuuga Kingdom

Natsume manage to go back in their Kingdom after hanging out in Nogi Kingdom with Ruka…

When they step in to the big mansion the maids are in line and greeting Natsume and Ruka

"Welcome Back Young Masters!'' the maids and butlers greeted

Natsume act like he didn't hear anything and continue walking upstairs to find his dad, when he reach the door, he come in and saw his father talking to some people…

"Father", catching the attention of his father, his father says

"Oh, welcome back Natsume, you're in good time, I just plan to call you and you're here…"

Staring at his father with emotionless face, he says, "why?"

"We're just talking about the banquets of harem, well you see we're going to hold it here at our mansion and we already send every family an invitation that has a beautiful daughter in our whole kingdom. We are still preparing about the decoration and others. we will hold the party tonight, what do you think?!"

"You can decide in all, I have no concern there-" with a cold face

the blonde haired boy suddenly cut in and said, "well, is there something I can help or do…"

"Oh prince Ruka, I just remember to talk to you. Can you please leave me with him so I can talk to ruka…"

"Yes, your majesty", the designer and other people including Natsume walk out…

Natsume POV

"What is he thinking?"

"Well I don't care; I go to the garden and breathe some fresh air…"

It is afternoon, and it seems that he's nervous of something but he doesn't know what it is, it's like his heart is aching …

He wonders, in bored he just makes a flame out of his hand and cancels it out too

End of POV

* * *

On a hurry…

Hotaru is in scooter with Mikan holding her hand while riding her scooter, Mikan asks her something that makes her worried and sad, but still she needs to tell the truth...

"Hotaru, we need to go back now to the kingdom, I bet my mother is worried too and will lecture me!!" Mikan says in fright face...

suddenly Mikan noticed that Hotaru's cold face changed to worried and sad face so she ask her...

"Hotaru, what's the matter?" Mikan ask

"the kingdom is gone and your mother the queen died" Hotaru said in a sad face; even though you can see her merciless and cold if it's about Mikan she's worried too; though it's not always seen...

_Flashback_

_Hotaru murmurs to the queen, your majesty, I know where Mikan is, so don't worry …_

_Knowing the queen, the queen murmurs to Hotaru, princess go to Mikan and save her I will deal with this…_

_But your majesty, Hotaru knows what the queen is thinking_

_No buts princess save her and hide, and **"when time comes rule this kingdom again"**, your kingdom should be alert too and you have to hide …_

_With just nod as a reply, Hotaru runs into the secret exit_

_The general aim his hand ready to electrify Hotaru with his alice when the queen nullifies it, but knowing that being a general he knows to fight and is having many alice, he kills the queen, they fought for a hour and he gives a command to one of his soldier to find Hotaru.........._

_End of Flashback_

Hotaru knows what the queen is thinking. From that phrase she's like stating she's ready to protect Mikan and risks her life too for her...

"for now we need to hide" Hotaru said in cold voice

Mikan is surprise, tears suddenly begin to flow from her hazel eyes, she doesn't know anything, just this morning her mother is there asking her, and is alive but now suddenly Hotaru says she's dead. In the loneliness, she only said "MOTHER!!" and in tiredness she faint...

the raven haired girl notice this and put Mikan to her another invention that is being pulled by the scooter.

for now she plan to go to the Hyuuga kingdom where she can stay, she has friend there that can help them to hide; even though Hyuuga kingdom is strict to foreigner; they still gradually let pass those who has the most good reason why they have to go in there. Because they were hiding they need to keep their identity unrevealed including their names, they have to change it...

after the ride they finally reach the hyuuga kingdom but before they reach the gate mikan wake from her slumber and is not in mood...

Hotaru reach the gate and is ask, "who are you?, what are your alices?, what do you need inside the kingdom?" the guard and soldier asks...

Mikan said in small smile "i'm sa-" she's cut by hotaru aiming her baka-gun to Mikan, Hotaru makes a you-idiot-you-have-to-change-your-name face.

Mikan sweat-dropped and says, "huh? sa a ah ao **Aono Moka**, hahaha "

"and you?", the guard pointing to Hotaru.

"ah **Amano Hikari**", (she pause and continue) she has barrier alice and I have invention alice, I am concern in the research stuff and I invent something, I don't have to say what is that invention to you because I'm summoned by the king here, about her she is my servant... lies told by Hotaru...

ahh,(pause) WHAT??? y y you a ar are s summoned b by t t the **KING**?! said by the surprised guard with a unbelievable thought written all over his face.

"ah, you may pass!" the guard said with no doubts... (he only think but the truth is not)

Hotaru starts to control his scooter and they pass the gate with a blank face and act like she didn't hear anything, when they are inside they notice the decoration all over the kingdom like there was a grand event that will be celebrate...

Mikan cuts her little amusement and asks Hotaru, "Hotaru, what will happens now? are we going to hide forever?"

Hotaru didn't answer, stop the scooter and go to Mikan, she suddenly grabs and hugs her saying, "you idiot, of course no, for a dense like you I will explain, we're going to take the kingdom back to where it is truly place..."

"y y you're not planning to leave me, are you?" ask by a stammering mikan

Hotaru shots Mikan by her baka-gun

baka baka baka

"ouch, Hotaru your so mean, it hurts, you know?"

"you deserve it, you're an idiot after all, (pause) of course not, why would I leave you?" the raven haired girl said in cold voice...

Mikan's blank face starts to form a smile and made her happy after all the tragedy she experienced, she made her happy, she attempts to hug Hotaru but she's shot by her baka-gun again...

baka baka baka

"ouch, this is the second time you meanie" said by Mikan clutching her head

"that's what you will always get if you'll disturb me", while arguing, they reached the place and stop...

mikan noticed, they stop and said, "oh, is this the place we're looking for?"

Hotaru gives her what-do-think-idiot face, Hotaru goes in front of the mansion, walks straight to the door and knocks, the door opens and revealed two beautiful young girls in the same age as them, 15 years old, they we're in gown Nonoko with blue hair, and her alice is chemistry, second is Anna with pale pink hair and her alice is cooking.

they were in gown as if they were going in a grand event!! why? and where? is there something special today?

To Be Continue...

* * *

Ellahist: thank you once again and don't forget to review this chapter... for now i'm adding this in my schedule; even though i'm too busy with my review in periodical, it's hard but it's for you so it's nothing for me...

wait for the scene of mikan and natsume...


	3. the smirk on first meeting

Authoress: hello there, well, my periodical test is now finish, I can focus my mind in this story so, read this, natsume and mikan scene will now appear… hehehe

Natsume: hn…

Mikan: hehe

Ellahist: natsume, don't you know any word beside "hn…", well I know it's not even a word but I'll consider

Natsume: hmph!!

Ellahist: WEH!!! "new word"…

thank you "moonacre99" hehe

* * *

_Previews chapter_

_"you deserve it, you're an idiot after all, (pause) of course not, why would I leave you?" the raven haired girl said in cold voice..._

_mikan's blank face starts to form a smile and made her happy after all the tragedy she experienced, she made her happy, she attempts to hug hotaru but she's shot by her baka-gun again..._

_baka baka baka_

_"ouch, this is the second time you meanie" said by mikan cluthing her head_

_"that's what you will always get if you'll disturb me", while arguing, they reached the place and stop..._

_mikan noticed, they stop and said, "oh, is this the place we're looking for?"_

_hotaru gives her what-do-think-idiot face, hotaru goes infront of the mansion, walks straight to the door and knocks, the door opens and revealed two beautiful young girls in the same age as them, 15 years old, they we're in gown nonoko with blue hair, and her alice is chemistry, second is anna with pale pink hair and her alice is cooking._

_they were in gown as if they were going in a grand event!! why? and where? is there something special today?_

* * *

Chapter 3: The "SMIRK" on first meeting

"Oh, Hotaru! is that you?" Anna said in surprised tone

Hotaru smiled for a matter of seconds…

"Hotaru, what makes you visit here? And why do you have some dirt on face and in your clothes too?!" Nonoko said in questionable face…

"Well, it's a long story, I'll just explain later", said by Hotaru with a sigh

"And who's behind you, your relative? I guess…" Anna said while looking at Mikan

"No, well she's-" cut by Nonoko

"Don't tell me she's a princess?" Surprised Nonoko looking on Mikan's pendant

Yeah! Testified by Hotaru…

"What?" Nonoko and Anna chorus, "oh we're sorry we jump in conclusion…" said by Anna

"A ah, it's OK I don't take it seriously hehehe", Mikan smile, Nonoko and Anna is captivated and is surprised to see a beautiful smile like that and they gradually became friends, Mikan smile is warm, gentle, pure, and innocent that can captivate every human's heart (exaggerating, but it's true).

In Hyuuga kingdom Mikan and Hotaru is known as Aono Moka and Amano Hikari…

When they were inside Hotaru explain everything to them, Nonoko and Anna understood, even though they weren't princess, they (Nonoko and Anna) were rich…

"Oh yeah, why are you two so dress up?" Asked by hotaru

Nonoko and anna stare at each other and look at hotaru and mikan with a star in their eyes…

"Well, you know…"Nonoko starts to talk, "prince Natsume is looking for a bride, so he's inviting every women in the kingdom and gives them a chance to become his bride, and we decided to go because this is a mere chance… ",Anna and Nonoko testified

Hotaru with a blank and cold face became to form a smirk and a dollar form in her eyes, she's thinking "money$, money$, hahaha, money$, hehehe, money$... so on and so for" $_$ --- this is here face…

Hotaru's daydreaming cut by Mikan, now are we going to rest?

Hotaru says, I'm accompanying them…

WEH!!! nande? Mikan asked

Idiot don't ask me any question, I need money for my next invention! Hotaru revealed

Ja, if Hotaru's going, I'm going to! but where are we going to get gowns and dresses? asked by a troubled Mikan

Don't be trouble, we have a lots of gowns, we're willing to give some to you two! Said by both of Nonoko and Anna…

Really? Really? Mikan asked to know if they're sure with a starry eyes facing them

Of course, let's go we will help you to ready…

Thank you said by Mikan and Hotaru just smiles (it is understood that Hotaru is actually saying thank you)…

After changing…

Hotaru and Mikan are about to come out in room, when Hotaru come out first with a SABRINA /BATEAU Grace Formal Prom Gown Evening Dress in Lilac and Burgundy, with some accessories (if you want to see the gown visit to my profile)

"Wow", the two can't win to Hotaru's outfit, "dark colors fit her perfectly" the two said in surprised…

And finally Mikan with her hair let down with ribbons in left and right part of her hair, her gown is (just see my profile to see the gown) red elegant dress, with some accessories on that makes her beautiful…

"WOW! Mikan your so beautiful, here you are even an angel can't defeat your beauty" praising Mikan by Nonoko and Anna

"What are you two saying your exaggerating, I'm not that beautiful-" Mikan was cut by Anna

"No, Mikan your so beautiful that a angel can kneel down on you!!" Praise by Anna again

Nod came from Nonoko…

Hotaru cut the praising and says, "so are we going to praise her this all night or are we going to that ball or party, I guess?!"

Yeah, let's go!! Agreed by the three…

So the four young beautiful girl go to the ball…

There you will saw the most beautiful ladies in the kingdom cheering, chatting, non-stop for Mikan it's boring because in their kingdom there always parties and it seems this time is usual for her so she says to Hotaru that she will make a tour around while Hotaru is busy taking pictures of beautiful ladies that she will sell, Nonoko and Anna is chatting with some of their friends…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Natsume is getting ready while there's someone knocking on his door…

It reveals Ruka, "ne, Natsume are you ready?" ask by Ruka who's in formal too

"Yeah, wait for me in the party ground" Natsume reply in blank face

Ruka left Natsume and goes to the party

Meanwhile Hotaru is taking her photo when her camera lens caught a good looking blond haired boy, she continues capturing this blond haired boy when Ruka notice it…

"Eh, who are you? Why are you taking my pictures?" Ruka asked while wondering who's this lady? He can't see her because her camera hides her face…

Hotaru stopped and put down her camera, and it reveals her beautiful cold face.

Ruka blushed because this is the first time that he saw a girl with this beautiful; even though it's cold... it captivated him…

I'm Amano Hikari, Why?, am I being prohibited? Ask by Hotaru with so cold face

"A a ah I I ie!" Ruka is stammering and all he can say is "no"

Hotaru just stares at him and she thinks of an idea, "this will make money $_$", she continues taking pictures but Ruka still staring at her, it seems she caught Ruka's attention…

"At Mikan"

Mikan is touring around the castle as she saw a Sakura tree…

"Ahh, what a beautiful tree" she's humming the fresh cold air, she's like pure innocent angel when you sees her…

Meanwhile Natsume is about to go outside when he remembers to go to his favorite spot and when he's there, he sees an angel humming, her hair is following the flow of wind and touches her baby face skin…

Natsume continues to walk and he notice she's in gown maybe she's invited, and mostly the necklace of the girl that gradually caught his attention and walks to her…

Mikan hears some footsteps she turns her face direction to the sound it takes place and there her hazel eyes meet a pair of captivating crimson eyes.

Hey, who are you? Natsume asked

Ah e to, sa- cut by her thoughts she remembered that she's in her disguise… she continues "a no uhmm so dam, **Aono Moka**" then smile…

Natsume is surprise that this is the first time that a girl don't drool when she sees him, and more importantly there's no "Aono" kingdom, her necklace proves that she's a princess so she came from other kingdom but there's no "Aono", this seems interesting Natsume thought…

"Your lying", smirking to her…

Huh? How did he know she thought…

"Huh? What are you saying my name is Aono Moka, why would I lie? And more importantly who are you to say that I'm lying?' Counter reply of Mikan with a slight angry tone and nervous too…

"Natsume is my name , 1st your wearing a necklace that proves you a princess, 2nd therefore you're from a kingdom but there's no "Aono kingdom" the kingdoms are Hyuuga kingdom, Nogi kingdom, Sakura kingdom, Imai kingdom, Harada kingdom, Andou kingdom, there are only 6 kingdom, 3rd my father only invite young beautiful ladies come from **OUR** kingdom, 4th if there's someone from other kingdom that will be visiting our kingdom we will be inform, and-" cut by Mikan

"It's enough, it's enough, so what if I'm a princess, so what if I go to this party, I just accompany my friend here so I'm not in the party ground, I just tour around to see this kingdom and this is a mere time that I can go out w/out soldiers around me, and lastly (she pause and say the last sentence softer but enough for him to hear) I have nowhere to go I'm just asking a favor to my friend to help me…"

Asking for help? Nowhere to go? Question full his thought when it is cut by his uncle and call him…

Natsume-sama, we're finding you but you were nowhere to find, you need to go to the party ground now!! Told by a blond haired man about 20 above and his name is "Narumi" he has predeposition alice…

Natsume just stare back to him and followed him but before he left, he bid his farewell by saying "bye princess moka see you around" while smirking to her

Natsume thought

well, she seems interesting, more importantly she's a princess of what kingdom?, by looking at her you can see a pure, innocent angel, she's beautiful...

End of Natsume's thought

That smirk pisses her of and all she can says "hmph, better not!" Natsume just who is he?

Then Mikan went to the party ground because she knows that her friend is now worry and probably finding her.

"Nonoko, Anna, how are you?" Mikan asked them

"Oh Mikan, here you are Natsume-sama is now choosing the lucky bride…" said by Anna

Natsume-sama? HUH? Natsume, that ill-mannered boy just now? I can't believe it? Why many beautiful young women attend here just to become his bride, I would just die if I became his bride… while cursing Natsume in her mind she's been cut when she heard her name, I mean her disguise name…

"Aono Moka, you're the lucky bride of prince Natsume; you're personally suggested by the prince…" announced by the speaker

She saw the prince looking at her with his smirk on

And it pisses her of…

"Wait? What? WHAT? L lu lucky BRIDE, p pr prince Natsume's BRIDE?"

Mikan left dumbfounded while she's in the spotlight and is applauded many sigh, and you can hear ahh,ohh…

"NATSUME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" she said in her thought while looking at him, Natsume is still smirking…

To be continue…

* * *

Ellahist: find out why Natsume chose her as his bride; even though they just met minute ago!!

Please don't forget to review huh!


	4. you're my bride, not tomorrow, but NOW

Authoress: this chapter explain why Natsume chose Mikan, hope you'll enjoy this

Mikan: why me?

Natsume: I don't even know

Ellahist: well, if you want to know just read this, by the way thank you for the reviews…

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_"Aono Moka, you're the lucky bride of prince Natsume; you're personally suggested by the prince…" announced by the speaker_

_She saw the prince looking at her with his smirk on_

_And it pisses her of…_

_"Wait? What? WHAT? L lu lucky BRIDE, p pr prince Natsume's BRIDE?"_

_Mikan left dumbfounded while she's in the spotlight and is applauded many sigh, and you can hear ahh,ohh…_

"_NATSUME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" she said in her thought while looking at him, Natsume is still smirking…_

* * *

Chapter 4: you're mine, not tomorrow but now

"CONGRATULATION!! Moka-hime, you're the lucky bride of Natsume-ouji…"

After the Party…

"Hyuuga, what the hell are you doing? Choosing me as your bride, I don't even know you, and you don't even know me…" told by Mikan totally disagree…

"Oh yeah, what's your true name?" natsume asked

"I will not say, ever…" Mikan swears

"Hyuuga? Don't call me that, call your groom in his first name Natsume" Natsume said irritating her

"I don't agree being your bride!" Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Then if you don't, would you mind if I reveal your true identity…" Natsume said evilly

Mikan's eyes got big, big as plate

"Oh, don't you here what I say, I say I'm your bride, you're my groom, don't you hear it?" Mikan said nervously

"Well I'm glad you know, idiot" Natsume calls

"I'm not idiot"

"If not, then tell me your name…" forcing her

"Oh never mind, call me where you're comfortable, but I'm not idiot, one more, I'm going back in my friend's mansion I'm tired I want to sleep" said by Mikan who's dense

"You're totally idiot, you're my bride, not tomorrow, not next week, but now so your sleeping here at your kingdom, idiot" Natsume said irritated

"What, you have the guts, you moron, I'm not gonna ever sleep here or even beside you, you can claim that I'm your bride, (unknown to her Natsume is irritated and she's so loud) and do whatever you want but I won't ever approve this, yo-cut by Natsume who kiss Mikan right on the lips, Mikan is surprise

After 30 seconds Natsume broke the kiss and said "good bye my bride, but only this time I will approve you to sleep to that mansion but tomorrow get ready you'll be moving in here, don't forget to give me my morning kiss, and good night kiss, huh?" Natsume said seductively

Unknown to them there are two people saw them one is dumbfounded like Mikan and one is making money out of fortune…

Yeah you guess right, it's Hotaru and Ruka, later they notice themselves and stare at each other but Hotaru just turn her direction to Mikan and walk straight to her like she didn't see Ruka while Ruka blushed hard, he didn't expect that they will see each other there.

Hotaru shot her with her baka-gun

Gradually Mikan clutches his head and said, "ouch, Hotaru? Hoooootaaaaaaruuuuu!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan attempt to hug Hotaru when she again aims her baka-gun to her

"mo, Hotaru, what am I going to do?" Mikan asked

"idiot, let's go to the mansion and get ready," Hotaru said with concern

really hotaru? Then let's go…

* * *

in the mansion…

Mikan is in the door and she knocks it, before she can go inside, she is welcome by asking her a lot of question from Nonoko and Anna…

"Mikan, what happen?"

"Why didn't you sleep there?"

"How do Natsume treat you?"

"Is he hot?"

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Wait (soft), **WAIT!** Nothing happen, I'm sorry I'm tired I want to have some sleep, tomorrow I can answer all of your question" Mikan said in tired voice

She goes straight to her room, she took a shower, then wore clothes first her polka-dot brassiere and panty then her night gown, you can still see her body and undergarment it is 8 inches above the knee, real sexy night gown of course she has perfect curves, her hair is down and you can smell the strawberry scent...

She takes her blanket and go to sleep…

* * *

Morning…

Unknown to her, there's someone in her room looking at her, her blanket is in her foot so you can see her legs, curves even she's in her night gown and more embarrassing her undergarment…

He sits beside the bed and look at her, suddenly she touches a warm thing, it's soft, and it's like a hand of someone, hand? She gradually opens her eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes…

She blushed hardly and take her blanket and said while stammering, "n n na nat Natsume, why are you here?"

"Didn't I say to you, that tomorrow you have to get ready, and that tomorrow is today, hmmm polka-dots," Natsume said seductively

"Polka-dots? Ah AHHHH! Don't tell me you saw them?" Mikan said unbelievable

"What your undergarments? Well you show them to me…" said by natsume in a matter-of-fact tone

"You pervert, why do you come in here? Don't you even have manners?" Mikan said nervously

"Well, I have the rights to come in your room because you're my bride," Natsume said again in a matter-of-fact tone…

Mikan is about to begin her loud mouth when she's been cut by Natsume whose kissing her…

Mikan's eyes again became big as a plate, and Natsume gradually broke it

"Ahh you pervert that the second time…"

"Didn't I say that you have to give me my morning and good night kiss?" Natsume said, irritating her…

"So let's go polka-dots"

"Pervert!" Is all see can utter

Hotaru is spying to them, Mikan don't know but Natsume knows, his senses is sharp as ever

Natsume grabs Mikan's hand and go outside take note she's still in her night gown...

"hey, what are you doing? you aho, I will change my clothes!!!!!!!" Mikan said loudly

Natsume smirk and said, "you know all of your things, all of it! is in kingdom now, there's no clothes of yours in here, this take this..."

Mikan who's covering her body take the jacket of Natsume, she wears the high heels of Nonoko and leaving a note that she will give it back...

"after it... (big pause) NATSUME!!! when, how, why? you don't even have my permission, you moron..." Mikan said

"idiot!"

"pervert!"

"polka-dots!"

"mr. I know I'm perfect"

"of course, stop yelling at me, it makes my ears bleed, there's a car," while walking straight, Mikan can't walk normally because her legs is expose, Natsume noticed this and he carry her bridal style...

"ahh, what are you doing?" Mikan yelled

"idiot, don't yell at my ears! if I don't carry you, you'll be taking a year before you could go inside the car", excuse of Natsume _but the truth is he wants to help her, well he wants her to be his bride, because she's not drooling, she's the only girl who can speak like that to him, she's different that he can't explain, she seems an angel, the first time he saw her he doesn't figure out but his heart is pumping out, but he doesn't know why..._

* * *

meanwhile Ruka is going to Natsume's father, the king...

_flashback_

_Natsume act like he didn't hear anything and continue walking upstairs to find his dad, when he reach the door, he come in and saw his father talking to some people…_

_"Father", catching the attention of his father, his father says_

_"Oh, welcome back Natsume, you're in good time, I just plan to call you and you're here…"_

_Staring at his father with emotionless face, he says, "why?"_

_"We're just talking about the banquets of harem, well you see we're going to hold it here at our mansion and we already send every family an invitation that has a beautiful daughter in our whole kingdom. We are still preparing about the decoration and others. we will hold the party tonight, what do you think?!"_

_"You can decide in all, I have no concern there-" with a cold face_

_the blonde haired boy suddenly cut in and said, "well, is there something I can help or do…"_

_"Oh prince Ruka, I just remember to talk to you. Can you please leave me with him so I can talk to Ruka…"_

_"Yes, your majesty", the designer and other people including Natsume walk out…_

_"ruka, i want you to help me," favor from natsume's father_

_"help? from me?" Ruka asked unbelievably _

_"I want you to report all Natsume's doing, whatever his decision or doing I won't interfere_ _it to me, ok?" asked by Natsume's father_

_"hai," Ruka said humbly_

_"thank you, Ruka kun" said by Natsume's father_

_"no it's nothing..." Ruka reply_

_End of Flashback_

Ruka reached the door and knock then come in, this is Ruka, your majesty

"oh, Ruka kun, just call me oji-san, so what's going on with Natsume?" asked by a curious father

"well, the one he chose is Aono Moka, for now she will be living here from this day on, she will be in here anytime soon, all of her things are in here now" Ruka reported

"ah, I can't wait to see my daughter-in-law" the king said sweetly

meanwhile they heard the maids are panicking...

Ruka said "it seems they're here now"

"what?" Natsume's father gradually go to the living room and welcome them but his father noticed that the girl seems familiar to him...

"Ruka kun, is that Natsume's bride?" ask by the king

"yes.... oji-san"

the king's eyes became big as plate...

To Be Continue...

* * *

so that's it, wonder why the king's eyes became big as plate, well read the next chapter, thank you for the review, arigatou gozaimasu!!

-ellahist


	5. it hurts, why? I don't even love him

Authoress: this is the chapter where you will know why Natsume's father, the king's eyes became big as plate… for those who are guessing for the next chapter thank you, and thank you for those who read and review, thank you…

Natsume: why did that old geezer's eyes became big, I'll punch him if he sees polka-dots has good figure?

Ellahist: weh! So you find her having good figure, well just read this…

Mikan: what are you talking about? Figure? (Mikan is dense) and I'm not polka-dots

Natsume: whatever?!

note of the author: in this fics, I make it like in the bible, you know then your in legal age of marrying someone, when you start having menstruation, and remember that your in the legal age to marry someone when your in 11 and above, that is like in this fics too, remember they were all 15 in age...

and another one Mikan's father die when Mikan is 7 years old, so from the very start of this fics Mikan's father the king is not in here, so Mikan and her mother is the one ruling it...

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_"ah, I can't wait to see my daughter-in-law" the king said sweetly_

_meanwhile they heard the maids are panicking..._

_Ruka said "it seems they're here now"_

_"what?" Natsume's father gradually go to the living room and welcome them but his father noticed that the girl seems familiar to him..._

_"Ruka kun, is that Natsume's bride?" ask by the king_

_"yes.... oji-san"_

_the king's eyes became big as plate..._

* * *

Chapter 5: it hurts, why? I don't even love him

The king's eyes became big as plate as he sees Mikan…

Mikan walked straight inside and saw a man standing looking at her and asked her "are you the daughter of Sakura's king, are you?"

"Ah, how did you know?" Mikan said in surprised

"You are?!" the king is making sure of it

"a a ah yes?" Mikan is stammering

"ah, I was being reported that your kingdom is gone and someone is ruling it, and there's someone reported to me that the people there has no freedom, some are being exiled, and that person that is ruling it has killed the queen and the princess, but here you are, I'm glad that you're still alive, how did they do that cruel thing on my best friend's wife and daughter?" The king says it as if he was about to cry...

"**best friend's **wife and daughter?" Mikan is wondering in this phrase

"Yes, your father and I are best of friends, and when I heard about this incident I talk to some people to find the two of you even your dead or alive and here you are, but I don't have any rights to face your father because the fact that i swore to him that i will help your mother and you whenever your in problem, when he dies because of illness, your young then your just 7 years old, and now your 15 now, same age as my son, that's the fact but what did i do, I never help you, so now please forgive me and let me help you to bring back your kingdom no matter what, OK? Well as I know your name is **Sakura Mikan**, right?"

Natsume's ears heard an interesting two words, and grin…

Mikan reply, "yes, your right......... really, you're going to help me? thank you but still they're hunting me and Hotaru she's in disguise as Amano Hikari, we're just disguising, or maybe you shouldn't help me because you may be threatened too" Mikan is about to cry…

this time Ruka hears interesting two words and says, "what did you say Amano Hikari is Hotaru, Imai Hotaru of Imai kingdom?"

"am mmm yes, we two are hiding and that night of celebration we just got here from the dungeon, and just then I became a bride of someone I don't even know, huh my mother die and Hotaru is just helping me, maybe her kingdom is being threatened too..."Natsume think, _what? I know now, that's why she's not ready, that explains everything to me, Mikan I'll definitely protect you, that's why your disguising, that's why you don't let me to say anything about your identity and become my bride even it's not right in your decision, your father and your mother is gone, you don't have any siblings, for now I'm the only one you can consider as family, in that I'll never leave you alone... _Mikan is about to cry when the king hugs her...

"I'm going to help you" the king says surely

Mikan says "but-" cut by the king

"no buts Mikan, when your kingdom is in jeopardy, I'm in a trip and don't even know that my best friends kingdom, wife, and daughter is gone, being killed and hunt, I can't face your father anymore, so I've decided I'll help you no matter what..." the king said in fact...

Natsume and Ruka stare at the king...

"thank you............ uhmm" confused Mikan who don't know what to address the person in front and talking to her for a while now...

"Ah, I'm Natsume's father, I'm the king of Hyuuga kingdom, Hyuuga Hotaru, but I'm not always called that, you can call me father, well I can stand as your parent now" with starry form in his eyes…

"ah, yes (big pause looking at the king while the king has starry form in his eyes waiting her to call him father)…………… father" Mikan said soft but enough to hear.

The king's smile is ear to ear, when he hear it, he hugs her…

Natsume got irritated, "hey, how can you hug her? I'm the only one allowed to hug her, she's mine, my bride and ever will" while grabbing Mikan in his arm and walking upstairs…

Natsume left Ruka and the king in the living room while Natsume's father just smiles and Ruka just go outside when he saw someone he didn't expect that he would see "this person"…

Narumi, yes, nii-sama...

can you help me to make a plan and please guide Mikan in everywhere she go, ok? make sure she's in your side, and introduce your self as his uncle, ok?

yes, nii-sama (it will start here from now on, Narumi's part...)

In the second floor

"Hey, what are you doing, you don't have even manners, you say that to your father!!!" Mikan said continuously

Natsume gets irritated, "hey, polka-dotted panties little girl, your only mine, don't you understand…

Mikan forgot that she's still in her night gown and move her arms that is covering her breast (well,remember she hasn't been changing cause she just arrive and stop in there but she has jacket), to point to him and says "you, I don't even agreed with you, you force me" in a matter-of-fact tone.

Natsume blushed but knowing him, he bows his head low to cover his face and says "hey, polka, I know now your name, Sakura Mikan ehh not bad… and I can see clearly your body, nice body little girl!!!" Natsume said seductively

Mikan blushed as she remembers, and run… as she think about it, "where is my room?" she comes back to the place where they argued but when she comes back...

she saw Natsume with a girl (Luna Koizumi) kissing...

Mikan runs not to be seen, her heart is pumping out, and it feels like broken and scattered in the ground, but she think about it _why would I feel hurt, he just force me to become his bride, I can rejoice because, I will not be his bride since he has girl now…_

Natsume saw her and has a doubt that maybe she saw it… he cut her daydreaming and says "hey, polka-dot, what are you doing?"

Mikan is surprised and… "ahhhhh, Natsume you scared me, uh well I'm finding you"

Natsume grin, "Why you fall in love with me?"

"Of course not, I was just asking where my room is?" Mikan said in questionable face

Natsume says in his thought _she doesn't know where it is, well I'm bored, it's not bad to pull a joke..._Natsume smirk

Natsume starts walking and Mikan follows him soon they reach a door, Natsume opens the door and let Mikan goes inside…

Mikan entered and asked " is this my room", asking him while busy looking and checking around, Natsume entered too... and says "yes, **OUR** room…" he says seductively

Mikan had a bad feeling for this and turn to her back to see Natsume, "n na Natsume, uhmmm what do you mean by our room?"

"I say This is our room, right?" Natsume is walking slowly to Mikan…

"Why would we have a same room, we're not yet married, and………"Mikan said while her nervous...

"And… what?" Natsume asked while walking to her, he notice Mikan is terribly nervous…

"And……… we don't love each other, you just make me your bride because you tease me" (softer but is enough for him to hear) Mikan remember the incident she saw…

Natsume stops and says… "you love me, I love you…" in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't love you", Mikan say straight as she gets irritated, "and you love someone, and I know who she is…" Mikan say surely

Natsume think _what is this girl saying, I don't love anyone, and she says she knows who "it" is, who's that?_ So… who is she?

"The girl that's with you awhile ago in the living room… that's kissing you(soft but Natsume hears)…"

"You see us…" Natsume stop he's joke and ask her seriously

"So I'm right, I guess it, so I'm done with you why don't you take that girl your bride and not me, just forget about me, I'm taking all my things now, and I'll go back to the mansion, so where are my things?" Mikan asked while her voice is nervous.

"You are not going back because you are the one I chose and that girl, she's just-"cut by Mikan

Mikan feels the hatred, it hurt, it feels your betrayed, but why? she doesn't even love him...... she then is out of control because of that feeling she don't know and............

"STOP USING ME I'M NOT SOME KIND OF GIRL WHO YOU CAN JUST KISS, TEASE, AND CLAIM AS YOUR BRIDE OR LIKE I'M YOUR POSSESSION" mikan runs to the door and into outside, she goes to the spot where they first saw and know each other…

While Natsume is _wondering why did she shout, she's ……… jealous?_ _I know it she's falling in love with me but somehow,it makes my heart ache, is it i'm in love with her…_

Mikan is wondering, _why did I shouted at him, I already know, I'm not in love but why did it hurts, **WHY**? what is this feeling... and I already know that he just claim me as his bride because he tease me, nothing more than that, now I'm going back to the mansion so that I can change my mistake before it's too late..._

Natsume found Mikan at the Sakura tree and is going back to the mansion, when suddenly someone grab her hand, pulled her to his arms and hug her while saying "**I. LOVE. YOU."**Natsume think _now I know what I feel yesterday, why my heart pumps out, why I'm ready to risk my life to protect her, it is I already love her, and I just confess..._

"and that's the truth that worthless girl just came out of nowhere and kiss me, and I don't willingly kiss her..."

_Flashback_

_Natsume blushed but knowing him, he bow his head low to cover his face and says "hey, polka, I know now your name… and I can see clearly your body, nice body little girl!!!" Natsume said seductively_

_Mikan blushed as she remembers, and run…_

_Natsume laugh because it fun to tease her, then he walk downstairs and saw Luna..._

_Natsume kun, why do you chose that trash girl than me, I obviously know that your first choice is me, why?_

_get out of here, you useless girl, you're annoying, **GET OUT**!!, Natsume shouted..._

_Luna shivered and cried, Natsume I Love You, and kiss him_

_Natsume is surprised on what happen...  
_

_Mikan remembers, and run… as she think about it, "where is my room?" she comes back to the place where they argued but when she comes back she saw Natsume with a girl (Luna Koizumi) kissing..._

_Mikan run not to be seen, her heart is pumping out, and it feels like broken and scattered in the ground, but she think about it why would I feel hurt, he just force me to become his bride, I can rejoice because, I will not be his bride since he has girl now…_

_Natsume got irritated and pushed the girl and shouted, don't ever come back here, you ugly, filthy girl..._

_Luna, while crying walk out to the door..._

_Natsume walked upstairs and saw Mikan..._

_End Of Flashback _

"you just jump into some conclusion, and shout at me, you don't even know the whole story, polka-dots..."

Mikan look at her body and runs as fast as she could, because of the embarrassment, she don't know what to say to him, he just confess to me and go to the room he calls "OUR room" and she sees there all her undergarments and clothes. She changed, and is in simple pink fitted t-shirt, white mini skirt, and high heels too (take note her OWN high heels), some accessories on and one sided ponytail she became calm now...

then she goes to the door and opens the door revealing three person that cause her to be surprised...

To Be Continue...

* * *

from here on you will see other characters such as Koko, Yuu, and Youichi their debut in this fanfics...

ellahist: I wonder who is it, and still i wonder who Ruka saw when he goes outside... well just read the next chapter, hehehe...

and i'm sorry, for the mistakes I just revised it...

thank you for the review, i think there's nothing truthfully happens, what do you think...

thank you...


	6. the DEAL for the maidens

Authoress: this is ellahist, just what I said then, I 'll introduce some other character, so read and know, of course review too hehehe

Natsume; it's been 5 chapter and you should do have to make their entrance, it's always me and that stripes…

Mikan: ahhhhhhhhhh, you peek again, pervert…

Ellahist: huh! (sigh), well just read this

* * *

_Previews chapter_

_"you just jump into some conclusion, and shout at me, you don't even know the whole story, polka-dots..."_

_Mikan look at her body and runs as fast as she could, because of the embarrassment, she don't know what to say to him, he just confess to me and go to the room he calls "OUR room" and she sees there all her undergarments and clothes. She changed, and is in simple pink fitted t-shirt, white mini skirt, and high heels too (take note her OWN high heels), some accessories on and one sided ponytail she became calm now..._

_then she goes to the door and opens the door revealing three person that cause her to be surprised..._

* * *

Chapter 6: The "DEAL" for the brunette

"A ah, Hotaru! I missed you soooooo much", attempting to hug her…

Hotaru aimed her baka-gun to Mikan with emotionless face.

"Mou, hotaru, won't you ever allow me to hug you it's been a long time for me" Mikan said like she's about to cry, but then she noticed two lad behind her…

"Hotaru, who's behind you?!" Mikan asked while she can't see the two, then it reveals that they are Ruka and Natsume…

"Eh, Natsume why are you here? And you, you're the one earlier…" Mikan said while guessing who it is and…

"Well, is it weird if I'm in front of OUR room, strawberries…" Natsume said while smirking

"Eh, ahhhhhhhhhhhh Natsume you're so pervert", Mikan said while shouting

"Ahh, hey could you stop shouting it makes my ear bleeds…"

"You pervert I won't stop until you will not peek anymore…"

"So you should stop, because I'm not peeking, you show it to me,"

"You idiot"

"jerk"

"Strawberries"

"Pervert"

"You pig-headed"

"Mr. I'm so proud of my self"

"Well of course-" cut by Hotaru excuse me there's something Nogi-san to discuss so can you please stop, and I have something to say to you that's why I'm here…

_Flashback_

_Natsume got irritated, "hey, how can you hug her? I'm the only one allowed to hug her, she's mine, my bride and ever will" while grabbing Mikan in his arm and walking upstairs…_

_Natsume left Ruka and the king in the living room while Natsume's father just smiles and Ruka just go outside when he saw someone he didn't expect that he would see "this person"…_

_it's Hotaru, that is touring around and saw Ruka looking at her, then _

_"hey, where is Mikan? If you will not says, then just say your last prayers…"_

_"eh, why is it something about her kingdom, about her mother, or your disguise?" Ruka asked and Hotaru has an irritated face and finds Mikan to lecture her…_

_"how do you know Mikan told you?" Hotaru asked_

_"eh, she spill it when she knew that the king here is his father's best friend so Mikan says it, and the king promises to her that he will help Mikan to get her kingdom back to her, and also to save you and Mikan…"_

_"Hotaru grab Ruka's hand and asked him, hey where is Mikan… I don't know then where is Natsume? Maybe in Sakura tree…"_

_"ok where it is?"_

_At the Sakura tree_

_There Hotaru finds Natsume and asked him straightly "where's Mikan?"_

_"Mikan?" Natsume murmur then he realize "ah that polka dotted panties girl…"_

_"Are you Imai Hotaru?" Natsume asked_

_"So Mikan spill it to you too, I can't believe her, definitely if she continue this just tomorrow we will be found…"_

_"Oh so you are…" Natsume clarify_

_"hen where's Mikan?"_

_"maybe in OUR room…"_

_Hotaru grab Natsume's hand and drag the two behind her going to Mikan's room, oh sorry Natsume and Mikan's room, Hotaru asked so where's your room…_

_End Of Flashback _

Hotaru face Mikan with a irritated face…

"I'm Ruka, Nogi Ruka, nice to meet you" he says while holding his rabbit.

"A ah nice to meet you, I'm………" she's doubting if she would say her true name or not but

"It's ok if you don't trust me, well I'll promise I will not say it to other, you know your disguise…"

"Ah NO, I'm Sakura Mikan, I'm a former princess of Sakura kingdom, but now that Sakura kingdom is gone, I'm no more a princess, well Hotaru is…"

"Ah", is all Ruka said

"Ne, Ruka pyon, why are you three here?" Mikan asked as if she doesn't say anything wrong…

"Eh, r Ruka p pyon", Ruka said in disbelief…

"Yes, Ruka pyon, what's wrong?" Mikan asked

"Eh nothing, well, we're here to say something but well have a game deal…"

"Game deal?" Mikan said cause she don't know

Hotaru cut in and says "I think it will be a long talk, so can you take us in, in YOUR room"

"For your information, OUR room", Natsume correct her…

"Ok ok ok OUR room" Mikan said irritated

"Please come in…"

"Here's the deal made by the king…"

"Well, this is something to do with the four of us, and once I announce this I know too that some of us will refuse so before I say it well have a deal this is the decision of the king to the four of us, so well have game and it is called truth or dare but it is a different version, I will asked you 3 to choose between the truth or dare, if you choose dare you will have to do what the king said and if you choose truth you'll say the truth but don't test me cause it's something that you will rather do the dare than to answer what'll I asked, in short I will push you to say dare, so DEAL?"

"Well, he added if you don't want to spill the truth then no choice but to do the dare, ok?"

Then the three stare at each other and Natsume says, "ok, deal" Hotaru says it too but if she says the truth he will pay to her 100,000 rabbits (Hotaru's evil), Mikan is thinking after a minute she says ok…

They were readying the props, I mean Ruka is readying the props and…

"Ok, I will spin now the bottle…"

Spin

Spin

Spin

And it stop too…

"Mikan you're the first, eh why me? Huh! She sigh…"

"Ok, truth or dare…"

"Uhmm", Mikan is thinking "I'll choose the truth…"

"Ok, for Mikan this is your question, (Mikan is nervous) well, ok who's your first kiss?, and who you hardly been in love with now?"

Eh, uhmm Mikans thought_ Natsume is my first kiss and he says he loves me and I am not ready to face him and who do I have been in love hardly? Natsume? No he's just using me and and and and and…_

Mikan got headache and didn't answer the question and fainted,

"I guess it means she has no choice but to chose the dare…" Ruka said while looking at Mikan

Mikan sleep then

Ruka spin it again

Spin

Spin

Spin

And it stop to…

Hotaru , "eh" Ruka blushed slight

"So Hotaru, here's your question, who do you ever hardly been in love with in this kingdom? Answers I don't have someone I ever hardly been in love, secret or something that don't answers my question is not acceptable…"

"Excuse me you don't even asked me truth or dare…" Hotaru said

"Ah ok, sorry" Ruka blushed because he is really interesting who it is? So he jump into asking her…

"Truth or dare?"

"dare… because maybe it's favor to me"with evil face because being Hotaru, Hotaru knows about the deal she can sell her collection to many girls and will have many rabbits...

"huh!" Ruka sigh, "boring"

Then the last one that is left is Natsume…

"Ok Natusme, truth or dare?"

To be continue…

* * *

Wonder what Natsume choose ok, just read the next chapter, review what you think, thank you for those who read my story, thank you for those review, I'm so busy that I had meeting it's two days first was the meeting of the….

Extraordinary minister (emhc), mother's butlers, altar server (sacristan), lectors and commentators…

Remember I'm a lector so I had a meeting morning to afternoon…

Then tomorrow another meeting for music ministry, projector ministry, and other, remember too that I'm projector and choir so I HAD A HEADACHE NOW HUH!

What a hectic schedule

So this is for this time _ ellahist _


	7. the TWO pair of couple

Authoress: I'm sorry for the late update because I have a lot of project, hehe

Well then this is the chapter 7 ok please read it, sorry if I make you confused but of course you'll be confused because it is cut…

Mikan and Natsume: you're late!!

Ellahist: **HAI!!! SUMI MASEN**

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_"Truth or dare?"_

_"dare… because maybe it's favor to me"with evil face because being hotaru, hotaru knows about the deal she can sell her collection to many girls and will have many rabbits..._

_"huh!" Ruka sigh, "boring"_

_Then the last one that is left is Natsume…_

_"Ok natusme, truth or dare?"_

* * *

Chapter 7: "the two pair of couple"

Well then, truth…

"Ok" Ruka said smirking, "Is it true that you have a lot of girlfriend in the academy and break with them within a minute after they say yes?"

"And don't you dare to lie because I have evidences"Hotaru add and take out some pictures with him kissing other girl… "I'll kill you" Hotaru said evilly

He then ends it with "Dare" he says while facing other direction…

Ruka smile ear to ear and…

"Ok, here's the deal and I know some of you might already know (Hotaru) but I'll say it straightly here it is, the king is requesting for us to study in alice academy, and all of you is in dare so you have to attend… I know Natsume is already in that school but you have to agree that's the dare for you…"

"What? Just attending the school so why did you make a game deal with that it's ok for me, you know? You could just asked me and it's alright for Hotaru too…" Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Well, for you it's ok but for some it's not" saying while facing Natsume…

"Well, my father is not even requesting for it, he's commanding us…" Natsume said irritated

"I'm not going to agree…" Natsume said angrier

"But"- Ruka is cut by Natsume

Where's my father? Natsume asked

Eh? Uhmm I think in his office… Ruka said hesitantly

Natsume left without bidding any farewell words and go to the office of his father…

At the office of his majesty…

Going in without any knock and manner and say… "Father" catching the attention of the king

"Oh, Natsume what's the matter?" the king asked having a questionable face.

"What was this deal about I'm not going to agree with this…" Natsume said surely

"Why?" the king is smirking "your secret will be reveal to Mikan?" the king is teasing Natsume

"Wait, before you say your complaints I will say my explanation, ok, remember that she's been hunting, she's only disguising, you know? she needs to study too, and she needs someone who can stay by her side. this coming school year you will be in here the least time because you have dormitory there and you could just hang out here now because it's vacation time. And in the school there is a tight security AND I will be busy this coming week because I will focus my attention to the Sakura kingdom and find some information, there is no one who can protect her, don't be selfish, don't you remember he's your bride and soon to be your wife…" the king said seriously this time…

Natsume's eyes got bigger than normal as he remember that he swore that he would protect her bride…

Natsume's thought _I'm totally idiot, why do I care with this embarrassing secrets of mine I'll just stop it…_

Natsume answered in an instant, "I'm sorry, ok I agree…"

"So it's deal", his father smile and remembered TWO things…

"Oh, I remember, I assigned Narumi to look to Mikan too, and one thing may I ask WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO HOLD YOUR MARRIAGE?..." the king said straightly

Natsume remembered, smirk and bid his farewell to his father not answering his father's question…

At the room of mikan I mean their room…

Natsume entered not knocking and saw Mikan changing but she's already finish but she's just surprised…

"Oh, Natsume you scared me!!!" Mikan said with a sigh of relieve but…

NatSUme walk straight to her and say "oh, I remember when do you like to hold our marriage?" Natsume told teasingly

"ehhhhhhhhhhh" Mikan shout and… "what? When? Uhmm…I don't know!" Mikan said

"Ohh no, you have to decide in that, there's another question too, where do you want to spend our honeymoon?" Natsume said seductively

This time Mikan choke out of air, "ahem ahem ahem… you pervert …" Mikan said breathing some air

"I know it is what a couple do after their marriage and of course it is a common thing for a husband and wife, right?" Natsume said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Then, I'll hold it 5 years from now, and you decide to where…" Mikan said safely

"What I'll not agree, and If I'm the one to decide to where, it will be expensive, because in so many places we will go and make out, I'm sure you'll be pregnant one hundred times…"Natsume said in teasingly voice…

"Pervert!!" is all Mikan say in shock, Mikan change the topic "and why don't you agree to Ruka for me and Hotaru to attend that academy?" Mikan add

"Oh, I forgot about that, well I already agree with my father but you will be punished, in that school there is a dormitory and as husband and wife we will be sharing in our room…" Natsume tease her again…

"Ahhhh. Natsume you're such a pervert, why are you always like that??" Mikan said with a sigh

Natsume didn't talk and walk out to go to the Nogi kingdom and find Ruka and Mikan is following him because he didn't answer her question…

But the truth is that Natsume think that it's more good for Mikan to stay in his room for him to protect her totally it's to protect her and not that he's pervert...

At Nogi Kingdom

Hotaru go to the Nogi kingdom to discuss about the academy to Ruka, so she decided to sleep there…

Hotaru walk around the castle and saw Ruka in his room... to be specific gone out from bathroom, Hotaru take out her camera and start capturing it with a dollar sign in her eyes…

When Ruka noticed the sound of a camera, he's late it's Hotaru and she already took many pictures, Ruka blushed and…

"Ahh, Imai-san what are you doing?" Ruka said while blushing he's half-naked when Hotaru saw him fresh from bathroom…

"I'm making out…………(pause)" Ruka suddenly blushed 10,000 shades…

"Making out??" Ruka add

"Making out FORTUNE!" I will sell this and the money I got is for my new invention… Hotaru said evilly

"Ahhh, Hotaru give it back to me!!" Ruka shouted while running to Hotaru while his half-naked, but accidentally he tripped and fall to Hotaru…

Hotaru is still wearing her perfectly poker face, but Ruka can't keep his emotion… because his in this position he is on top of Hotaru, and he don't know what to do…

While Ruka is busy keeping his emotion Hotaru escaped and run, Ruka remember and chase after her…

"Imai-sannnnnnnn" Ruka said

In the Ride…

Mikan go with Natsume to the Nogi kingdom because Mikan found out that Hotaru is in there so she decided to go after her…

"ne, Natsume why do we have to wear this?" Mikan asked

"idiot, don't you even know it's for disguise..." Natsume corrected

"you jerk, I know-" cut by Natsume

"so why are you asking? stripes..." Natsume add

"you're such a pervert, I'm not done yet with what I was saying, I said I know what my point is why are we disguising?" Mikan asked because she didn't know of course...

"fan girls" (softer but enough for Mikan to her) Natsume said in lower voice...

"fan girls?" Mikan think _why would he have fan girls, who would like a ill-mannered like him... hmph!!! _Mikan cursed

"now, the day after tomorrow is the opening of school year, that's why my father request that deal I mean command that deal..." Natsume corrected,

"what? so now we're spending the night there in Nogi kingdom and spend the whole day tomorrow in there what about our uniforms and things and-" cut by Natsume

"it's ok, Nogi kingdom is known for it's readiness, I'm sure there are uniforms there and of course we will buy our thing too there, what do you think of Nogi kingdom, losers?" Natsume said in a matter-of-fact tone...

"yes I know should have been frank, you can say it to me straightly that yes our kingdom is loser not like Nogi kingdom, I know it, don't be shy I know it directly..." Mikan said in a sad voice

Natsume touch her head, and face her, then says "you're totally idiot, that's not what I meant, I'm just describing his kingdom, that's all stripes... Natsume said sweetly and turn to teasingly voice...

1

2

3

4

... Mikan able to stop her irritation and stop her shout...

ahh, I remember, do you remember to buy b's last time I saw it in OUR closet, it's all a's...

a's... b's? mikan think _what is he saying in...our...closet....................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you pervert you're such a jerk, you moron, the right adjective to you is BOASTFUL", huh! Mikan sigh...

he got it!!

"and next time, about our marriage, we should have been discussing it, right? and about the honeymoon too..." Natsume said seductively!!

Natsume think _I'm sorry, Mikan, for hurting your feeling but I'm happy because I'm able to change the topic, I'm sorry!!_

ok, let's go Natsume grab her and carry her as bridal style, he start creating a fire from his hand while his arms are supporting Mikan, he jumps tree to tree...

take note Nogi kingdom is near to Hyuuga kingdom...

To Be Continue...

* * *

ellahist: what do you think worse or worst? please review

I'm sorry if I update late...


	8. the so called NOT NORMAL academy

Authoress: this is the chapter 8, when I flashback, I was just researching while I saw a story about gakuen alice , It is entitled kiss by the book, I read it and I find it super good, from then on I start to read more story, and creating a story too, I'm hesitating because… what If I got bad reviews and say I don't have any potential to be an author, so I'm doubting but someone say "you have to believe in your self so that they will believe in you too" same thing with "you have to love your self so they can love you"… and now I can't believe I'm creating the chapter eight, so please read it…

Ellahist: whew!! So long, I find it emotional, it makes me feel itchy…

Mikan: thank you ellahist for creating my character (about to cry)

Natsume: hmph! So childish

Ellahist: wah, gome! Ja here it is…

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_ahh, I remember, do you remember to buy b's last time I saw it in OUR closet, it's all a's..._

_a's... b's? Mikan think __what is he saying in...our...closet....................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you pervert you're such a jerk, you moron, the right adjective to you is BOASTFUL", huh! Mikan sigh..._

_he got it!!_

_"and next time, about our marriage, we should have been discussing it, right? and about the honeymoon too..." Natsume said seductively!!_

_Natsume think __I'm sorry, Mikan, for hurting your feeling but I'm happy because I'm able to change the topic, I'm sorry!!_

_ok, let's go Natsume grab her and carry her as bridal style, he start creating a fire from his hand while his arms are supporting Mikan, he jumps tree to tree..._

_take note Nogi kingdom is near to Hyuuga kingdom..._

* * *

Chapter 8: the so called NOT normal academy

They are in the Nogi kingdom now and is just got land, well they were jumping tree to tree to be specific, Natsume is carrying Mikan bridal style and is lightning the path by his fire, and is jumping tree to tree…

Mikan is surprised while Natsume is putting her down… Mikan gains her focus and yell at Natsume…

"You jerk, how dare you carry me like that and I was so scared I might fall and you should say it to me first that you will jump tree to tree and-" cut by Natsume

"Shut up!!! You're making my ears bleed, the day after tomorrow is the start of school year and you and your friend is transfer in the school there is a lot of rule there and there is something different in our school comparing to other school, in short it's not normal, well I just explain it to you later…" Natsume sigh

"Not…… normal…" Mikan said while thinking

Then while Ruka is chasing Hotaru because of the pictures she took, he notices that Hotaru stopped and is looking on something and he found the two couple (Mikan and Natsume) talking…

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan said I mean yell at her while Hotaru aims her baka-gun…

Baka baka baka

"Itai!! Hotaru you meanie…"

"You totally forgot, I was just tolerating your manners this week ago because your mother die and your kingdom is gone but now, I'll not tolerate this, you forget about "our deal" or you'll pay 500,000 rabbits… "Hotaru threatened her

Mikan totally forgot about it and now that she hasn't any money and she's living in Hyuuga mansion for free she acted like she didn't hear and…

"Oh Hotaru don't you hear what I say, I say I'm glad that I see you again and I'm just here checking on you and asking you, why are you staying here tonight…" Mikan said politely

Hotaru smirks and answers coldly "I was just here to talk to him (Ruka) about our school…"

"Excuse me your not talking about it to me you're making out"- cut by Mikan's yell…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan yell

"Hotaru your leaving me behind…"

"Excuse who do you think who's the one leaving someone behind??" Hotaru depend

"Uhmmm, you got me wrong I say she's making out a money from taking pictures of me…" Ruka corrected…

"sorry, I jump into conclusion because your wearing a robe and-" cut by Natsume

Natsume sigh and tease her,"you're totally idiot!"

Mikan didn't say anything and is kept quiet thinking _yeah, I'm the one who's leaving Hotaru behind… those engagement and forgetting about our kingdom, I'm totally idiot I don't know what to do first…_

While Mikan is emoting Natsume looked at her because he didn't got any compliment and yells from her, he then touched her on shoulder

Mikan's back to her conscious asked Natsume, "Natsume I want to go back, I want things go back in time, I want to go home, in Sakura kingdom, ne Natsume (Mikan is now crying) …"

Natsume frozed...

"Don't worry you'll get there anytime soon, the king is now planning something, so don't worry…" Natsume faced her

"But when?" Mikan asked

"You have to first help and cooperate to us…" Natsume said seriously

"Help, what can I help to you", Mikan is now serious too…

"Just follow what I order we are now doing the first step, you have to hide and of course study too, you have to learn how to run a kingdom, and that's why we are going to that academy for now…"

Mikan is surprised and is about to shout but...

"Wait, before you shout listen to me first now that there are the four of us now, we should talk about it now…"

"Firstly we have to get ready and for that father decided you to hide for a while and study about what I just said earlier. Since you two are not known yet in the academy we decided you two to disguise as commoners, so you can't be found okay you'll be using that disguise name you two created, in your alice…" Hotaru cut and add…

"I acknowledge them that my alice is invention and for Mikan she has nullification alice and stealing so I just said to her, that her alice will be barrier since it's the closest to her nullification, I'm not going to disguise my alice because I have my own reason and I'm not explaining it to you anymore…" Hotaru said evilly and coldly

Now the glaring contest begins…

Cut by Ruka, "could you please continue about the topic we're discussing…" Ruka said hesitating

Natsume pretend to scoff "ahem, well I don't care. Next is about the academy, it's not normal..." his crimson eyes were hypnotic, and face Mikan

"you know Mikan that academy has lord, as the detail says... he has wings like an angel they say, he's powerful, that keeps any villain not to approach this academy but there is someone too who's powerful and keep the people that has alice dead, yes, they were against with all our kingdoms, maybe their master has something to do with your kingdom that is now ruled by someone... that's why our school is more peaceful, there is no more detail about that lord or god, but it keeps protecting the school and this kingdom too..." Natsume is hesitating that he's like keeping a secret from them...

"anti..."

"against on us..."

Mikan is murmuring to herself

"they have alice too but they don't like how our rule is..."

Mikan added "my mother waste her life for just that, I can't believe it, why? first my father he died when I was young, now my mother..." Mikan is sad but it change to a hopeful face "it's a good thing there is your father that take me as his daughter I'm so glad..."

mikan think _by the way who and where is Natsume's mother, he's not talking about her, I just only saw his father, even the king won't say anything about her, is her mother dead or alive?_

"ne, Natsume where is your mother?, who is she?" Mikan asked carefully

Natsume froze and change the topic "ne, strawberries why don't we get ready for school, the day after tomorrow, I'm sure you'll be in the lowest section..." he then leaved and smirked...

eh...

1

2

3

Natsume you pervert

the aliens woke up startled in planet Uranus because of her shout... (exaggerating only)

"I'm not that stupid to get into the lowest section, hmph!?" Mikan is irritated now

and the night goes on...

fast forward

the school day starts

Mikan and Hotaru is in disguise as Moka-san and Hikari-san walking as if they were commoner while Natsume and Ruka...

...riding a car and walking to a very huge gate, just by seeing Natsume and Ruka go out the car the gate gradually and opens, greeted by the guard...

and...

1

2

3

"NATSUME-SAMA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

to be continue

* * *

ellahist: sorry for the late update

please after reading this review this...

I'll wait for it, love ellahist


	9. the DANGER

Authoress: ok, here is the chapter 9 , I know that you think that the story is a bit weird but just ride to the flow…

Mikan: yup yup

Ruka: well just read this and the following chapter; so you can understand the flow…

Natsume: well, If Ruka insist then…

Ellahist: hurray, for the first time Natsume agrees on me…

Natsume: don't be so childish, I just agree because of Ruka…

Well it's OK.

* * *

_Previous chapter_

_the school day starts_

_Mikan and Hotaru is in disguise as Moka-san and Hikari-san walking as if they were commoner while Natsume and Ruka..._

_...riding a car and walking to a very huge gate, just by seeing Natsume and Ruka go out the car the gate gradually and opens, greeted by the guard..._

_and..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_"NATSUME-SAMA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Danger

The atmosphere just heat up and…

The fan girls run away to the comfort room to kill the fire in their hair…

Mikan sighed and said "Natsume you're so cruel! I don't get it why they like you, well to Ruka I would understand but for you I don't get it…"

Natsume looked at her coldly as if they don't know each other Natsume goes inside the academy and Ruka follows him. Mikan didn't get it…

Hotaru aims her baka-gun and fire Mikan…

Baka baka baka

"Ouch, Hotaru what are you doing?!"

"Idiot, don't you remember our talk yesterday, we're disguising and of course. Don't you know who they are, I know you forgot but they were princes; so we have to pretend that we don't know them and another you have to keep your necklace inside your hood…" Hotaru added…

"Well it's OK for me because with a pause, we don't have to pretend we don't know each other, right?" Mikan smiles.

Hotaru just stared at her coldly like she didn't hear any words and went straight to the huge gate

At the door of the room…

Mikan is readying her self because as a transfer student she has to be introduce same with Hotaru…

Narumi, Natsume's uncle and same time around the adviser of the class where Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka included, means that they were in the same section.

Narumi calls Mikan as Aono Moka and Hotaru as Amano Hikari.

"Class here is Aono Moka and Amano Hikari…"

The boys in the class isn't blinking their eyes even a wink and when they saw the two person that they expected cute is IN hood, so they can't see them.

Mikan and Hotaru entered the class and say their greetings, Narumi knows them that they were in disguise because the king commands Narumi to look at Mikan while in the academy.

"I'm Aono Moka, nice to meet you."

"I'm Amano Hikari, domo"

Narumi started to talk, "who wants to be their partner?"

1

2

3...

no one dares

"then, I'll decides, for Moka-san it's prince Natsume, and for Hikari-san it's prince Ruka"

"what?" all girls shout, disagree, there and then...

"ok, ok then lets asked prince Natsume and Ruka if they don't agree with this"

all eyes are on Natsume and Ruka...

"well, I don't mind" Natsume announced carelessly

then Ruka "well if Natsume don't mind then... I too, don't mind anything" Ruka said

"then it's settled" Narumi finished while all the girls fainted

Narumi cut the disappointment of the class and asked, "who wants to ask them…"

the class paused a bit and they start to ask why are they in hood? What are their alice? What are their star ranking? but Narumi butted in

"Wait, wait, one by one, OK? Narumi said and looked at Mikan and Hotaru wondering what would they answer…"

Hotaru answers "for the one who asked why are we in hood because we have skin disease, that's why we are in this clothes, my alice is invention…" Hotaru look at Mikan, Mikan added too "my alice is barrier"

"And what is star ranking?, well for partner too! what's that supposed to do?" Mikan asked them back

Narumi calls Yuu Tobita the class representative and... "Iinchou I'll count on you in that… and it's free time and I have something to deal with, this is a self-study adeiu..." Narumi bid his farewell

"Hai", Iinchou attended Mikan and introduces himself...

Hi, I'm Yuu Tobita but they don't call me that I'm known as Iinchou, my alice is illusion and I'm your class representative…

About the star ranking, it depends on your moves, grade and attitude. There are levels. first is the "no star", second is "single star", "double star", and "triple star", it depends in your star what your room you will be place, your everyday meal, laundry, and everything and there is more higher in triple star and it is the special when you have special you'll be called student principal…

"by the way Iinchou got triple star" Nonoko added

Mikan got surprised when she saw Nonoko and Anna, Hotaru just go straight to them.

"hi Nonoko, I don't expect to see you two here and I'm glad to see you two again..." Hotaru butt in and cut Mikan "well, we'll just explain to you all things later." Hotaru start again the conversation between Iinchou...

"Mikan commented wow, you must be so intelligent, and kind but the special is so awesome that you don't reach it…" Hotaru is just listening

Well, there is one in the middle school…

"What?" Mikan said unbelievably

"It's Natsume" Mikan's face suddenly slump and say "huh? How could that be! he's pervert and ill-mannered, you know?

A number of girls heated up in what they hear and…

"Your a new student, your just new here; so don't you dare say anything about prince Natsume, your just a commoner, you know? Don't think highly of yourself excuse me…" the president of the fan girls of Natsume-Ruka club

Mikan says in reply "who are you?"

"Ahh, you don't know me! I'm Shouda Sumire..."

OK OK so what, I just say what's true ...his ill-mannered...

"hey, shut up already, how dare you speak to prince Natsume like that..."

then just that moment she's floating and struggling in the air...

ahhhhhhhhhhhh, let me down, let me down

Iinchou scolded them "hey Mochiage, you'll be suspended if you do that"

"then save her or you have to run to the teachers and ask for permission using your alice..." butted by Mochu

Mikan is frightened thinking _what was this, I was just saying the truth..._

Hotaru murmured "that Idiot!"

_Natsume why are you like this, why don't you save me? _mikan thought...but mikan was surprise that her thought is being voiced out ..._this boy is reading my mind..._

"Natsume why are you like this, why don't you save me? this boy is reading my mind... te" Kokoroyomi Yome or just Koko reads her mind...

Natsume said "let her down"

Mochiage "h hai" gradually mochu let her down...

Natsume look at her coldly and said "don't make any noises it makes my ear bleeds"

just then Jinno sensei enters the class...

hey what are you doing? pointing to mikan that is sitting in the ground...

"uhmmm, well I'm sorry" Mikan apologized

I'm being reported that one of the new student is causing to much noise and is hindrance to the class so Jinno-sensei check the class and saw mikan...

"are you the new student?" Jinno asked angrily

Sumire answers "yes, she is, she's the one causing the commotion to other student"

_what! this person she's lying I'm not that of a hindrance, and firstly they are the one who start this?_ Mikan thought

Mikan's thought is cut when Jinno-sensei asked her

"then is your star already decided by Narumi?" Jinno-sensei asked her

"well, it's not decided yet" Mikan answers

"then your star ranking is....." (big pause)

is...

is...

is...

...no star...

pause then...

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sumire laughed out loud

she added "you really deserved it... hahahaha!!"

"the other new student (referring to Hotaru) I think I'll just announced what your star will be after my observation to you" pointing to Hotaru

and the day goes on as Natsume's partner and being a no star student...

A week passed by... the fan girls notices that Mikan is always loitering around Natsume and it irritated them, they plan something to get rid of her...

Sumire attended Mikan...

"ne Moka-san, Natsume told me to tell this to you, you have to meet him at the northern forest after school, there's something he want to discuss in you, he said" Sumire lied

"ehh, why would he bother to ask you to tell this to me?" Mikan asked but Sumire gradually think of another lie

"well, it's very private he said and if he is the one to ask you in front of us, it will be talk to the whole school" Sumire added...

"then O.K"mikan agreed

the class dismissed and Mikan is about to go when Hotaru asked her "Moka where are you going? aren't you going home with me?" Hotaru asked

"well, I just have something to deal with and Natsume asked me to go to the northern forest to meet him, then bye" Mikan bid her farewell to her best friend...

Hotaru is puzzled _why is she going to a dangerous place like that_ she thinks...

IN THE NORTHERN FOREST

Mikan looked so frightened when she's going further in the dark forest but when she heard a laughed she's gradually back to her focused...

"hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"you're totally an idiot"

"ehh, Permy, why are you here?" Mikan asked

"why? you don't figure it out yet! you're totally an idiot, hahaha!! you're too naive to think that prince Natsume will ask you to talk to him..." Sumire laughed

"what? you lied on me, how dare you" Mikan is about to grab Sumire but there are numbers of hand holding her; that she can't fight back then she found out that she's trapped

they start hitting her, saying how dare you loiter around my Natsume, stealing my Natsume away, our prince Natsume; don't get in our way

she found herself helpless and is full of punches and other bruises all over her body, some wounds are bleeding, and her body is in the ground can't move an inch, unconscious ...helplessly...

in the DORM

the sun is about to set Hotaru is worried while waiting in the window of her room I mean hers and Ruka's room she's surprised to see Natsume in the Sakura tree...

(note: Ruka's room is next to Natsume's room where you can see the Sakura tree though window.)

Hotaru gradually go to the Sakura tree and asks Natsume...

Hyuuga, "where is Mikan?"

"why would I know" Natsume answered coldly

"you mean you don't ask her to go to the northern forest?" Hotaru cleared

"what are you talking about why would I asked her to go to the northern forest..." Natsume replied but now he lost his poker face now

"but Mikan is in the northern forest and is meeting you there, I'm worried because she's late now..." Hotaru said while worrying about Mikan...

without saying a word Natsume disappeared in Hotaru's eyes going to where Mikan is...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

ellahist: sorry if I update late cause' there's the upcoming regional achievement test, national achievement test, periodical test... so I got busy reviewing but don't worry "I'LL DEFINITELY FINISH THIS STORY TRUST MY WORDS"

_ellahist_


	10. the GOD

Authoress: here's the chapter 10, rejoice hehehe well thank you for reviewing my story and to this following persons...

Darkzala11 (it touch me)

Hanisakura (thank you for always reading my story, always supporting me too)

Claire (sorry Claire I just got confused on which alice she inherit it…)

Moonacre99 (thank you for always reading my story until now **about to cry**)

Thank you

* * *

_PREVIEWS CHAPTER  
_

_Hyuuga, "where is Mikan?"_

_"why would I know" Natsume answered coldly_

_"you mean you don't ask her to go to the northern forest?" Hotaru cleared_

_"what are you talking about why would I asked her to go to the northern forest..." Natsume replied but now he lost his poker face now_

_"but Mikan is in the northern forest and is meeting you there, I'm worried because she's late now..." Hotaru said while worrying about mikan..._

_without saying a word Natsume disappeared in Hotaru's eyes going to where Mikan is..._

* * *

Chapter 10: the GOD

Natsume jumped tree by tree but in so much worry he can't wait to find Mikan suddenly a wings of an angel gone out of his back he's flying half naked his upper has nothing but he's in school uniform pants…

AT MIKAN'S PLACE

"Hahahaha that's what you get from going against of us, you stupid hahaha!!" Sumire rejoiced while looking to Mikan at the ground, can't even move an inch, got bruises and wounds all over her body, unconscious and helplessly…

But Sumire got nervous when she saw a person flying over to their place…

NATSUME'S POV

While I was jumping tree by tree I'm getting more nervous second by second, I can sense that Mikan is in a dangerous situation I can't see her, I decided to fly even though I don't want but it's for Mikan…

FLASHBACK

It is when his father is not married yet…

His father saw a beautiful woman with her white wings in the forest while his father was walking around the forest, his father feels like he saw an angel, the king gradually fell in love with the lady just looking to her, his father approach this lady and…

"My lady, would you mind if I ask your name?" the king gave respect

"Your from the Hyuuga kingdom, right?" The lady asked him back

"How did you know?" The king, Natsume's father asked

"It's because our meeting is decided and I was told that, that man from the Hyuuga kingdom is the one who's destined to me…" the lady said out of the blue

"Your mysterious…" the king said while wondering about the lady

"I'm a goddess that's why I know" the lady smiles

After a month the lady and the king fell in love in each other and the fruit of their love is their child and it is Natsume…

But the people is against of it saying that the lady might be a witch or a demon not knowing that the lady is actually a goddess, because of this the lady disappear but the king knows that the one he love just come back to where she is belong, to the heaven. After that, Natsume's mother and his god side is concealed in the past…

END OF FLASHBACK

But then while I was flying I saw a group of people and one person that is on the ground bleeding; even if I'm far I have the feeling that it's Mikan

I started landing, the face of the person bleeding which is on the ground became clearer and clearer; then I realized I wasn't wrong it's truly Mikan, when I see her like that, I touch her and caress her cheeks but I remember this phrase that keeps nagging in my mind _who did this to her? _I lay her down for a while and I saw a number of girl surrounding with Sumire that IDIOT!!!...

Then I get it, it's them who did this… I started to feel the revenge and the hatred that causes me to be out of control...

END OF POV

Natsume asked in a cold and low voice "who did this to her?"

Sumire got nervous and say "what are you talking about we just got here and saw her; so we really d don't know who d did this t to her…"

(Note: Natsume is in his god form and his not recognized by Sumire)

"I'LL SHOW NO MERCY!!!"

In just a second they were laying in the ground Natsume is not in his mind right now he's out of control, just then Mikan got her conscious and saw someone's fighting to the persons who hurted her earlier saying...

"Please stop, don't hurt them it's enough!!!" Mikan shout but it's so weak

Natsume heard it and gain again his self, he attended Mikan and carry her bridal style flying back to the academy

…WHILE FLYING…

"Ne, you must be the god, right?" Mikan smiled but so weak

"Yes I truly am the god; so don't worry I'll protect you" Natsume announced to her

"Not only me but everyone too, I know that it's true they did this to me but I won't let them feel this pain too, because I know it's hurtful; even though their wrong I'll forgive them as long as they admit their sorry, right? So don't hurt them just make them realize that what they do is wrong…"

Because of this Natsume got surprised and said "then I will not allow them to hurt you anymore!!

Thank you Mikan say in a weak voice then smiles

Natsume thought_ this is enough just to hear you, feel and see your warm smile gives me strength…_

Natsume still in god form goes to the hospital...

all nurses and doctors got surprised and gradually kneel down

the god asked the doctors

"please save her"

without any words the doctors gradually answers "yes", we'll do our best and they put Mikan to the emergency room while the doctors and nurses are busy Natsume in god form goes out the hospital and in a moment Natsume entered the hospital in a human form and wait for Mikan...

later Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi entered the hospital, they found Natsume in the waiting shed **(is it really waiting shed, well whatever)** and asked Natsume...

"Natsume, how's Mikan?" Ruka asked

"she's still in the emergency room... but Ruka can you help me?" Natsume asked for favor with a serious face

"help? sure what is it?" Ruka accept the favor

"I want you to ask the nurses there to have a masked, dress and other I need going inside the emergency room." Natsume say straightly

"huh? your going inside but it's not allowed, right?" Ruka hesitated

"this is the fast way to save Mikan, hurry!!" Natsume gave a command

"ahh OK, OK" Ruka run as fast as he could to the nurses

...AFTER A MINUTE...

Natsume entered the room, the doctors look at Natsume

"you, you're not allowed to en-" cut by Natsume

attending Mikan "while saying excuse me, this is the fast way to save her", just then a light surrounded Mikan's body that the doctor and some nurses can't even look.

after a minute Mikan is all healed and new, she opened her eyes like she's just waking in an early morning and say...

"where am I?" and see Natsume, "Natsume, your here!!" Mikan got surprised

"Idiot, your in a hospital" Natsume is totally happy but knowing him he doesn't boldly smile like that

"huh? all I remember is I can't move an inch and I have bruises and wounds all over my body" Mikan look at her body and she's surprised when she saw her body all healed "and I saw a GOD, I saw him he SAVE me I'm sure of it" Mikan faced Natsume

Natsume can't control himself because he was so happy to see Mikan this cheerful and full of energy, gradually he hugs Mikan tightly like saying _I'm not going to let you feel that pain again, I'm SORRY!!_

"Na Natsume, I i can't b breathe!!" Mikan is dense

Natsume broke the hug and handed Mikan in the both side of her shoulder, Mikan say "Natsume what's wrong?"

Natsume answers "nothing, I can't believe your that weak, well I guess if I push you just a millimeter you'll gradually end up in the ground, right stripes?!"

Mikan gain her strength and say "your are totally pervert"

forgetting the situation the nurses and doctors are watching them and got an eyes big plate, they got embarrassed but it's not the case they got surprised not because Mikan is alive but the prince was there, the nurses and doctors kneel down again...

After the case Mikan is always being protected by Hotaru, and watched by Natsume and Ruka too...

AT THE CLASS

"hi minna!" a big greeting by Narumi

"we are having a trip but not a normal trip, in the process of this trip there is a test which you have to use your alices of course you'll be touring around with your partner, your partner will be the one who's your roommate and will help you in the test, this trip's purpose is to have educational tour, testing your alices, and bonding with your partner, we'll be having 3 days and 2 nights, so that's all, this is free time, adieu" with that Narumi

after that, everyone in the class chat about the trip there and then...

AT THE KINGDOM

one soldier knocks and enters the king's office

"your majesty I just got some information about the sakura kingdom and it is without a doubt the AAO, here are some information just read this, I'm going back to look for further information." the soldier reported

"thank you" the king thanked

the soldier bow down and leave

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Ellahist: wonder what will happen to the trip then just read the next chapter, and it is now revealed that the AAO is the one who ruled the Sakura kingdom now...

so review and thank you to all, god bless

_Ellahist_


	11. the LUNAtic came

Authoress: chapter 11 is up, thanks for the reviews again and again…

Just that short…

_ellahist_

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_AT THE KINGDOM_

_one soldier knocks and enters the king's office_

_"your majesty I just got some information about the sakura kingdom and it is without a doubt the AAO, here are some information just read this, I'm going back to look for further information." the soldier reported_

_"thank you" the king thanked_

_the soldier bow down and leave_

________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Chapter 11: the LUNAtic came

"Ah! I'm here again in Hyuuga kingdom to see my prince Natsume and for that bride of his, I'll kill her!! ahahahaha" Luna just came back from some other kingdom and was here again to disturb Mikan and Natsume

WHILE IN THE DORM

Mikan and Natsume were in the bed and were still in their slumber from yesterdays argue...

FLASHBACK

"Your LATE! Where the heck have you been? Don't you know it's not the time for a little girl like you to loiter OUTSIDE! ALONE!" Natsume lectured Mikan

"And so who are you anyways to scold me, you're not even my parents for your information" mikan answered back to him with a matter-of-fact voice

"well, I'm just your GROOM and SOON to be your husband!!" Natsume just make clear what is he to her with a surely, undeniable, seriously, definitely, absolutely, positively, and a matter-of-fact voice and expression to her…

"excuse me, didn't we talked already that we will pretend that we don't know each other and our only relationship to each other is just that of a CLASSMATE" Mikan emphasizes to him

"yeah, I really discussed it and to be more specific I say WE HAVE TO PRETEND THAT WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER EXCEPT WHEN THERE IS THE FOUR OF US ONLY, WE DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND" Natsume explained to her clearly and emphasizes every word.

"alright I lose! mr. I know I'm PERFECT!!!!" Mikan teases him

"yeah, yeah, strawberry patterned panty girl" Natsume strike back to her

"oh, really Mr. PERVERT" Mikan answered

"yeah, very cute panty little girl" Natsume teases back

"yeah, right Mr. Jerk" Mikan insulted

"you're totally IDIOT!" Natsume insulted back

"if I'm idiot then what do you call yourself, Mr. MORON" the argue didn't stop (sigh)

"I call myself the GREAT ALMIGHTY CROWN PRINCE NATSUME HYUUGA!" Natsume said with all his might

"what?" ahem ahem ahem ahem "I thought I'll die" Mikan exaggerated she thought _GREAT!!!! ALMIGHTY!!!! excuse me, what do he think he is? GOD!! excuse me..._

"oh, are you alright? I think you have to go to the hospital..." Natsume teases her

"oh!!! no need!" Mikan with a matter-of-fact tone

their argue last for 1 hour... Mikan ready herself to bed wearing her night gown and so on while Mikan is in the bed Natsume just got out to the bathroom to be specific fresh from the bathroom with his totally masculine figure with his 6 pack abs, the water drops in his chest and all over his body making him more hot and can seduce BILLIONS of girls, and his messy hair that make him cool and totally handsome, hypnotizing crimson orbs, and his every move that is so hot and lastly with his boxers and towel in his shoulder that made Mikan blushed and say

"wear some clothes!!!" Mikan panicked and blushed

"enjoying the view striped patterned panty girl" Natsume teases her because her night gown is see through, you can clearly see her undergarment from her night gown that totally fitted her sexy figure and ends in her thigh, it is 8 inches above the knee with her smooth, silky, strawberry scented brunette hair, smooth skin head to toe that can capture every man's heart, and lastly her cute hazel orbs.

"what view would I enjoy?" Mikan asked randomly

"what else view would you be enjoying, of course my BODY!" Natsume emphasizes in a seducing tone

"what are you talkin' about? I'm going to sleep now, where should I sleep?" Mikan asked a useless question...

"what are you saying? of course in the bed!" Natsume thought _is this girl thinking_, _no she isn't thinking, that's why she's an IDIOT!..._

"and you?" none stoppable question of Mikan

"are you DEAF, oh yeah you already are, cause' you're an IDIOT! of course in BED , where do you think I'd sleep? in floor?" Natsume's irritated while emphasizing some words.

"what? you're saying we'll sleep in the same bed?" Mikan's surprised

"Idiot, yeah right! and so we already sleep in the same bed then" Natsume insulted

"can you please respect me even in a single second? Mr. JERK, ok, I'm sleeping" Mikan sleeps while Natsume is drying his hair and body... sleeping with Mikan with his boxers on only

"oh yeah I think I forgot someting" mikan is cut form her sleep when she hears Natsume

"I missed it many times cause' of this stupid pretending and now I gonna do it now" (don't think some perverted thing) Natsume kissed Mikan, Mikan is surprised and this is the only time she taste the sweetness of natsume's lips after all the events, it hypnotized her and she kissed back. Natsume is surprised and smiled because this is the first time that Mikan responds to his kisses and break the kiss after 30 seconds because of the lack of air, they totally missed it...

Natsume said "thank you for your good night kiss" and smirk Mikan is so sleepy that she didn't hear it and just continue to sleep.

(note: remember the scene where Natsume announced to Mikan that from then on Mikan have to give him his good night and morning kiss but is abrupt because of the happenings, you already know that)

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Mikan woke up seeing Natsume is in the kitchen eating some delivery foods and just go to the bathroom and clean her body, ready her things for the trip; after that, she goes to the kitchen and eat her portion in the foods; while Natsume is bathing, after that he readies his things, necessities and gadgets same time with Mikan who is finish with her breakfast.

"hey little girl, you're slow" Natsume's waiting for Mikan that is finalizing her doings.

"yeah, yeah here I am!" Mikan was now in the door and was about to go to the classroom to wait for the bus (trip) with Natsume when Natsume kisses her...

"ahhh! what are you doing?" Mikan asked randomly

"kissing you! Idiot" Natsume cleared

"and who gave you the authority to kiss me?" Mikan chin up

"the great almighty crown prince Natsume Hyuuga, don't you remember?" Natsume said proudly

FLASHBACK

"What, you have the guts, you moron, I'm not gonna ever sleep here or even beside you, you can claim that I'm your bride, (unknown to her natsume is irritated and she's so loud) and do whatever you want but I won't ever approve this, yo-cut by natsume who kiss mikan right on the lips, mikan is surprise

After 30 seconds natsume broke the kiss and said "good bye my bride, but only this time I will approve you to sleep to that mansion but tomorrow get ready you'll be moving in here, don't forget to give me my morning kiss, and good night kiss, huh?" Natsume said seductively

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"hmph!" Mikan hmphed to Natsume and goes to the classroom thinking _there he goes again!! _followed by Natsume

...FASTFORWARD...

IN THE BUS

"ok, class you'll be sitting in the where I will assigned you and your seatmate is none other than your partner, clear?" Narumi cleared

"yes" the student chorused

"oh yeah we have a former student that transfer here again to continue her study, she is Luna Koizumi" Narumi announced

Natsume act like he don't hear anything and just look in the window from his seat but Luna's existence caught Mikan's eyes, Mikan is surprised that as she remember that girl is the one who kissed Natsume then and so she looked at Natsume wondering what he'll act but she just see a pair of bored eyes then look again to Luna...

Luna's eyes caught Mikan's eyes and have an eye contact but what Luna makes herself irritated is that Mikan is beside her beloved Natsume and so she walked straight to where Mikan and Natsume is seated...

"excuse me, can I exchange seats with you?" Luna asked Mikan so she can be seated beside her beloved Natsume and of course it's obvious that she's cursing Mikan in her mind...

"umm... ok" Mikan agrees but not Natsume

when Mikan agrees she stands but she's stop by Natsume gripping her wrist and pull her to her seat the cause' Mikan to sit in her seat...

"I'm the one who'll decide who will sit beside me" Natsume announced to them causing the whole class to look at them but in the embarrassment Luna decided to sit over to the last seat of the bus...

on the way mikan fell unconscious and rest her head on Natsume's shoulder, Natsume just look at her then back to his manga that his reading thank goodness Luna is asleep but not in someone's shoulder, she rest her head in her bag she's holding

and there, the bus stop causing Mikan to woke up and others...

"ok, everyone listen to me here I'll announced the things you'll be doing in here, you'll find out what LIFE is WITHOUT ALICE so the main rule here is you are prohibited to use your alice and experience the life then you'll write down it in your notebook and pass to me we will be here in three days and two nights, now do as I instructed the number of room here is the same number of your rooms in our dorm and your partner is your roommate too; the room number will be decided here, you have to pick one paper with a number of room written on it and what paper you pick is the room you'll be place; so we will have two person per room as for Luna you don't have any partner; so you'll be occupying one room, pick one!" Narumi explained and instructed.

...AFTER A MINUTE...

Mikan and Natsume is partner making them roommates in the room 207

Ruka and Hotaru is place in the room 208

Mochu and Sumire is roommate in the room 204

Nonoko and Koko is roommate too in the room 205

Anna and Yuu (Iinchou) is place in room 206

in other words their rooms are beside each others room

"now go to the rented mansion and place your things and necessities there, and keep your valuables" Narumi ended the instructions.

Luna think _so that Aono Moka is my beloved Natsume's partner; for that I'll let you taste the hell_

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

ellahist: ahh, I'm done find out what'll Luna do to Mikan the next chapter is "the abandon child at the trip" see yah!!!

thank you for the review...

full of love, ellahist


	12. the ABANDONED child in the trip

Authoress: I'm very exited about this chapter, I don't know but it feel I want to write down all my thoughts running from my mind eagerly…

Thank you a lot for the review, I receive it all…

Mikan: you know Natsume you always look like bored

Ellahist: well, when do you see him not like that? not even once... don't worry I'll make him HAPPY I mean in the story, hehehe

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_Mikan and Natsume is partner making them roommates in the room 207_

_Ruka and Hotaru is place in the room 208_

_Mochu and Sumire is roommate in the room 204_

_Nonoko and Koko is roommate too in the room 205_

_Anna and Yuu (Iinchou) is place in room 206_

_in other words their rooms are beside each others room_

_"now go to the rented mansion and place your things and necessities there, and keep your valuables" Narumi ended the instructions._

_Luna think __so that Aono Moka is my beloved Natsume's partner; for that I'll let you taste the hell_

* * *

Chapter 12: the ABANDONED child in the trip

Mikan/Moka and Natsume unpacked their things in their room…

"So we have to know how to live not having an alice, huh?" Mikan think of an idea how to find out, and made a good idea

"ne, Natsume why don't we look outside and see the villagers here?" Mikan spilled her thoughts.

"whatever" is the only reply she got from Natsume, he slowly curved his mouth to a smile form because after all this time, his name, Mikan got used to call him by his first name and it sound sweet in how she calls him…

"I will take that as a yes; so let's go!" Mikan agreed to herself for Natsume as long as it's Mikan it's ok.

IN THE VILLAGE

"what a fresh air it feels like this is the first time I inhaled a fresh air, don't you think too Natsume?" they were walking in the village looking in the people, some ladies are washing their clothes and doing some chores but knowing the charisma of Natsume, they became surprised like they saw a god and just drool over him, but Mikan is wondering...

"ne, Natsume did all women here caught an ill cause' whenever we passed in front of them they will just drool" Mikan always don't use her head, she's dense while Natsume sighed at her.

just then Mikan and Natsume heard a cry of a little kid...

"Natsume did you hear that?" Mikan asked

"yeah so" Natsume replied in a cold voice

"such a pity, I think it's close to our place I can clearly hear the cry, let find the kid" Mikan look for the child, while Natsume is following her, and finally they found the child.

Mikan gradually assist the child and "there, there, why are you crying?"

the child blinked twice and say "MOTHER" and hug her continuing his cry

Mikan is surprised but she said to the child "umm... but I'm not your mother"

the child stop hugging her and just continue his cry more louder than before, Natsume got irritate because he's too loud he decided to carry the child, Mikan is surprised that Natsume is assisting the child, the child look at him saying "father, where's mother?" Natsume pointed to Mikan and the child stop crying and smile, Mikan froze

Mikan asked "boy, what is your name?"

the boy replied cutely "Youichi"

"what are you doing here?" Mikan asked the child but got no reply

Natsume found some note that is attached to the back of the child and opened it...

...the letter...

_to whom it may concern,_

_I am poor and I have nothing to sustain to this child, please take care of him, don't even think to find me because by now I'm in a very far place that I have to go to, please love and take care of Youichi, rear him like your own child, I'm very very sorry.  
_

_ I am counting on you..._

_his mother,_

...the letter..._  
_

"so this child is abandoned at his young age, how dare his mother leaved him like that" Mikan blurted out not even thinking that the child is listening to him

"but your my mother, right mom?" Youichi smiled sweetly, Mikan froze, Natsume smirk

"so in short, we'll raise him..." Natsume smirked but he don't know why, it just feels like it make him feel happy and he added "well I'm too bored why don't we?"

Mikan looked at Natsume like this is the first time that she saw Natsume with that smile on his face on and with that she agrees saying "yeah!!!"

and they come back to the mansion

IN THE MANSION

Natsume was still carrying the child when they go back to the mansion, Luna sees Natsume and Youichi on his arm

"oh, Natsume kun why are you late and who is this lost child?" Luna asked straightly

"his my SON" Luna froze and everyone in the mansion look at them with a stare not even blinking their eyes they're surprised that their prince Natsume has child but they got it all wrong...

"Natsume kun, your joking, right?" Luna can't believe

"I don't have any time to joke around with a slut like you" Natsume gave her a death glare

"ah ahh, yeah and so who's the mother?" Luna asked

"MOTHER, she's scaring me" Youichi cried and is reaching for Mikan calling her his mother

all of them have the same O in their mouth including Luna. Mikan take Youichi to her arms from Natsume's arm and explain the whole happening

she explained "actually, 'I' blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah 'and' blah blah blah blah blah 'Natsume then' blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah 'so we decided to raise him'

...after a minute of explanation...

"so Natsume kun, why don't you choose me as his mother instead of this ugly girl?" Luna said with her pride

"I don't want you to be my mother, old hag!" Youichi gave Luna a glare like Natsume and hug Mikan

"whoa, this is just like you Natsume" Mikan look at Natsume and smiled like teasing him, while Natsume just look at her

"Natsume kun, he called an old hag" Luna cried to Natsume

"you're too loud, old hag" Natsume just gone to his room I mean to him and Mikan's room with Mikan and Youichi following him...

Luna is embarrass, planning something_ that ugly he's too close to my Natsume and get all my everything, Natsume's being partner, I want to be his bride but that some other girl became his bride, to be sit aside Natsume, to caught his attention, and now the position of being his wife and mother of that child is taken to me, you Aono Moka, you don't know who I am and I'll let you know..._

everyone doesn't know that Luna is having a secret, that she is the only daughter of the leader of AAO, AAO is doing whatever she commands_, _and that AAO is hunting for Mikan. Mikan is being careless this days ago, she doesn't wear their hood and things for disguise saying to their classmate that their skin disease is cured...

AT THE ROOM 207

the two young lad, two young maiden, and a young child is doing their interest and decided to go to the room of Mikan and Natsume spending the night there...

"Natsume, you're raising that child with Mikan san?" Ruka asked him

"yeah" Natsume gradually answer, Ruka just smile at him

"Natsume you're in the mood right now, something made you like that, right? is it Mikan san?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Natsume I don't have to repeat this again and again, I know you since we're little" Ruka said in an undeniable voice

"I'm bored" Natsume said changing the topic, Ruka knows too that Natsume is changing the topic but he just let him lead it, he doesn't know that Natsume is really planning something...

_Natsume's POV_

_this day's there's nothing that don't keep me from being bored, it feels ordinary days just pass by, Natsume sighed and It feels like Mikan is not fully mine, how can I spread to the world that she's MINE!!!_

_she's mine_

_her smile_

_her words_

_her move_

_her idiocy_

_her mind_

_her heart_

_her body_

_her soul_

"her whole is MINE"

END of Natsume's POV

Natsume didn't know that he blurted out his last sentence and Ruka heard it, Ruka gradually get what he means and look at him while Natsume is staring at Mikan, he decided to keep quiet until Mikan butted in...

Mikan butted in "I too, I'm bored why don't we just play something?"

Hotaru added "how about TRUTH OR DARE?"

Youichi added too "auntie Hotaru, me too can I join?"

Hotaru said "it's getting late just go to sleep, go to your mother and asked her that you have to sleep"

Youichi answered sad "hai" then go to Mikan, after knowing it Mikan let him sleep in her lap and covers Youichi with her Jacket

Ruka seconds "yeah, truth or dare sounds good don't you think so too Natsume?" looking at Natsume

Natsume just smile to him Ruka gradually understood what he means; and so they played the TRUTH OR DARE...

IN LUNA'S ROOM

Hello, this is me I want all of you to come here and let a person here taste our power...

Luna hung up the phone and

"hahaha!!! I know that you don't know me Aono Moka, now let me introduced who I really am Aono Moka ahahahaha!!!"

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Ellahist: as you can read Luna didn't know who really Moka is...

note: for prince the things that prove them to be a prince is the piercing in their ears for princess the necklace... that's all

thank you again for the review, and don't forget to review, huh?

full of love,

ellahist


	13. the truth 'AND' dare

Authoress: hi thank you for the review of this following person (special mention)

HikariHimeChan

Hanisakura

Moonacre99

And others too…

Ellahist: I can't belive I'm in the chapter 13 now, it's because of your reviews, thank you very much…

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_IN LUNA'S ROOM_

_Hello, this is me I want all of you to come here and let a person here taste our power..._

_Luna hung up the phone and_

_"hahaha!!! I know that you don't know me Aono Moka, now let me introduced who I really am Aono Moka ahahahaha!!!"_

* * *

Chapter 13: The TRUTH "and" DARE

"ok here's the mechanics: there is this bottle that we will use, the 'he' will spin this bottle and the one that is pointed by the tip of this bottle is the one who will choose between truth or dare and the one who will ask or command a dare is the 'he' who spin the bottle but to be more exiting let's add something instead of truth 'or' dare, let's make it truth 'and' dare, in short you will answer honestly to a question and do a dare too, got it?" instructed by Hotaru

"interesting!, let's start" Mikan agreed, Ruka and Natsume just smiled means they agree...

"ok, who will spin the bottle?" asked by hotaru

"I'll spin the bottle" Natsume suggest

"wow, you really into this game, don't you?" Mikan teases

Natsume smirked at her and gave her a message just by looking at her_ "just wait and see!!!"_

"it kinda gives me creep" Mikan is nervous

Natsume spin the bottle and after a minute it stops to Mikan, that made Mikan froze

"ahhhhh!!!, why me?" Mikan shouted that can be here in the whole kingdom

"shut up, you make my ears bleed, and you'll wake up Youichi" Natsume whined

Mikan think_ that's why when I look at you, you give me the creep and here it goes_, Mikan sighed

"now truth first here's your question (pause), who is the one you love not as friend or anything but AS A LOVER that is in this academy and why?" Natsume smirked and said to himself_ I hope that I don't sound like a curious guy but I already know it's me I just want her to say it in front of me..._

Mikan think _as a lover? the one I love? Natsume? well I already say to him that I love him but that problem is I don't know why I love him..._

"the one I'm in love is to you and I don't know why..." facing Hotaru while saying it...

"Idiot be specific and loud, say the name of the 'you' you're talking about and don't face me" Hotaru grinned

"Natsume Hyuuga but... (pause) I didn't know why I love you. that's all, finished, now that satisfied you?"Mikan said fast

"no" Natsume said, it means he's not that satisfied and added "second the DARE" Natsume have a big SMIRK on his face "I command you to be my slave in 100 day"

"WHAT!!! you are so mean" Mikan sighed but gradually smile and say "MY TURN" Mikan spin the bottle and it stop to Ruka.

"Ruka pyon" Mikan is smirking

"first is truth here I go, do you like someone here in our academy? Mikan asked

" don't worry, I know who she is, I just want to hear it coming from you that you like her, yes or no?" Mikan guessed

Ruka blushed "you know who she is!!! (big pause) ok, YES" finally admit

"then the dare, I want you to confess your feelings towards to her right now!!!" Mikan grin, Natsume look to Ruka, Hotaru wearing her poker face, Ruka's shock...

"WHAT? you mean right now" Ruka look at Mikan unbelievably

"let me clear this to you, are you infatuated on her or are you in love with her?" Mikan asked

Ruka said on a soft voice "I'm in love with her!! but what if-" cut by Mikan who is murmuring something on Ruka's ears

Mikan murmured to Ruka _you'll say you love her but you don't ask her to love you, that is love if your infatuated on her it's different thing... ok? _then Mikan smiled cut by Hotaru

"are you going to murmur here and there all night? you're just wasting my time..." Hotaru butted

"ah, sorry sorry" then Mikan winked to Ruka

"Natsume, I want to go out for a walk can you accompany me? I'm scared if I'm alone walking..." Mikan get this chance so that Ruka can confess her feelings on Hotaru alone.

Mikan put Youichi on the bed while Natsume get Mikan and just follow her outside...

ON THE TREE

Natsume is in the trunk of the tree in sleeping position and his head is supported by his hands, while mikan is sitting right beside Natsume and is gigling...

"now Ruka pyon has his chance to confess his feeling, hehehe" Mikan smiled at herself

Natsume look at Mikan and say "oy, massage my back"

"and why the heck am I going to massage your back..." Mikan forgot something

"don't you get it you're slave for 100 days starting this point!!!" Natsume declared

adding this "and now listen as I say from now on you'll call me Natsume sama only no other names, and second-" cut by Mikan

"in your dreams" that now is massaging her master

"you'll get punishments everytime you would not obey my comands, second as I say then you'll have to give me my kisses anytime I want" Natsume smirked

"what? YOU!!!- n n na Natsume s sa sama you're so mean" Mikan looks innocent that is about to cry because of the bullies Natsume's making...

"and third you'll be mine as my bride Sakura Mikan or as Aono Moka" then smirked

...But they were were disturb by a sudden explode...

"NATSUME!!!" Mikan shout in fright forgetting the suffix SAMA while Natsume is carrying her jumping out of the tree but they were secluded by the barrier and can't step any further where their foot is onto...

They heard a laugh "ahahahahaha" but can't trace who's laugh is this Natsume just guess this is AAO

WHILE IN THE MANSION

the speaker in every room is heard saying: sorry for the disturbance of your sleep but we are being attacked by a small force of AAO outside; so do as I instructed close all windows and doors and don't go loitering in the hallway lock all passage through your room and just keep quiet in your room...

Ruka and Hotaru do as the speaker say and protect Youichi who is on the bed, but it seems that they forgot something.

and the other student do as the speaker instruct as well...

IN MIKAN'S AND NATSUME'S PLACE

"Natsume what are you doing? you're not secluded like there is an invisible wall there, are you?" Natsume is secluded in the barrier and is surprise the Mikan can move freely...

Mikan go to Natsume and help him "Natsume let's go"

"Idiot I'm secluded by the barrier, you can move freely cause' you nullified it" Natsume cleared thinking_ damn that AAO do they found out that MOKA IS REALLY MIKAN the princess of the Sakura Kingdom..._

LUNA'S PLACE

"hey, I said seclude the girl not the guy!!" Luna's irritated

"but we already secluded them but the girl can move freely and can't be secluded, what was the girls alice? she seems formidable" the alice wielder said

"what?" Luna think _Aono Moka who are you? what is your alice? it seems I underestimated you_

"so what are we going to do?" Luna asked to the alice wielder

"well, we have to know what alice she's holding first?" the alice wielder reply

IN MIKAN'S AND NATSUME'S PLACE

then Natsume uses his alice he blowed it with his fire but he can't broke it...

"Natsume I'll protect you!!!"then Mikan just that instant she float and sense the aura of the alice and she sense it pointing her hands and a flame started to blow in the area where she sense the aura but they got away, in that instant the barrier vanished and Mikan landed but Mikan is surprsed that someone is hugging her and it's Natsume

"n na Natsume?" Mikan look at Natsume while Natsume is thinking _I'm helpless I can't even protect you!!!_

Natsume breaks down the barrier before it vanished... (to be more specific) but the enemy had gone away before he could release his great power...

IN LUNA

"how do she trace where we are?"Luna asked like she can't believe it

"ma'am she has two alice, she can use fire and to float" the alice wielder said

"but the Sakura family is the only multiple alice user, right? and we already killed the queen and the princess so how?" Luna asked

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

ellahist: what do you think? well I'll just flashback what happen to the confession of Ruka to Hotaru, ja!! bye

thanks again for the review... and of course you have to review this chapter too I think this chapter is my shortest chapter...

full of love,

ellahist

p.s good news I just created another story the title is "the arrogant guy and innocent girl"


	14. reunion with OLD friends

Authoress: thank you for the review to the both 'the alice kingdom' and 'the arrogant guy and the innocent girl' thank you

All of your review, I greatly accept

Ellahist

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_IN LUNA_

_"how do she trace where we are?"Luna asked like she can't believe it_

_"ma'am she has two alice, she can use fire and to float" the alice wielder said_

_"but the Sakura family is the only multiple alice user, right? and we already killed the queen and the princess so how?" Luna asked_

* * *

Chapter 14: reunion with OLD friends

The next day a help from the other kingdom came…

"now listen, a help from the Andou Kingdom and Harada kingdom came; so we need to thank them, okay?" Narumi stated while looking to the representative of each kingdom.

"this are some of the soldiers of each kingdom so we can guard you and to hunt those AAO, they are a problem too in our Kingdom and in Harada Kingdom too so we decided to come forth here..." each representative speaks but then the King of Andou Kingdom was there, not only that but the Queen of Harada Kingdom is in there too...

"hello, I'm Queen Misaki Harada" Misaki smiled while introducing herself while the King added " and I'm King Tsubasa Andou of Andou Kingdom"

"whoa" all the student keep gawking at the queen and king like they are some kind of alien

but while the other student is staring to them like an idiot their pair of eyes caught someone's presence, well actually to be specific two presence caught the King and Queen's eyes.

"Mikan?!" Misaki called Mikan who is in disguised of Moka, while Tsubasa was staring at her.

Natsume look at the person who just blurted the name Mikan and feeling nervous while he saw Mikan inkling.

"a ah umm ano" Mikan is getting hysterical, she's inkling something to them, they don't get it cause' of scant of hint but Misaki just said...

"oh, I'm sorry I've mistaken" Misaki winked at her signing that she's lying, Tsubasa is giving her message by hints and clues so they can meet in other secluded place.

AT THE ROOM 207

"polka, they know you." Natsume asked rhetorical question but not as a question but as a statement

"sorta, well you know when I was a child I happened to know them because my mother has a friend in Tsubasa Kingdom and I happened to see the both of them in short they are my childhood friend but since I was hiding I never see then until they showed up here" Mikan has a smile that reach ear to ear.

"mother what are you talking about I can't decipher what your trying to say" Youichi appears to be in her lap

"well, you know by now if I say this things to you you'll just be addled by it; so just never mind me, okay?" Mikan was about to go when someone asked...

"where are you going?" Natsume looked at her with confused feeling

"well Natsume, I'm meeting THEM" Mikan emphasizes

"then I command you to take me with you and don't you think that you forgot the SAMA thing after my name" Natsume grin, well to be more specific he was making it fresh to her mind that she's slave for 100 days from yesterday's "truth and dare"...

"hai, Natsume SAMA" Mikan sarcastically emphasizes the suffix sama.

Natsume just give a smirk to her while Youichi is insisting to let him come...

"ne, ne let me go too I don't want to be alone here!!!" Youichi said in an undeniable tone

"okay, okay here!" Natsume agreed and take Youichi in his arm, they were like father and son and it gives a creep to Mikan

"see, we seem like father and son" Natsume blurted

"to be specific PERVERT and son" Mikan laughed but Natsume just grin

"oh I see, then give a glare saying TWO PUNISHMENTS later" Natsume still grinning and looked at Mikan dumbfounded...

"hey, let's go" Natsume drop the subject; albeit he's enjoying teasing her and just go to the meeting place with Mikan...

IN A SECLUDED PLACE

"Tsubasa nii-sama and Misaki nee-sama" Mikan once again is jolly

"ohh, hi Mikan chan, until now, I told you to drop the SAMA" Tsubasa insisted

"yeah Mikan chan" Misaki added

"okay, Tsubasa nii-san and Misaki nee-san" Mikan agreed in defeat

"and the crown prince of Hyuuga Kingdom is here too, it's nice meeting you" Tsubasa gave a friendly smile same with Misaki.

"and who's this?" pointing to Youichi

"don't tell me for god's sake y yo you already do 'it' but why your not betrothed to him and I already have a grandson?" Tsubasa started his exaggerated conclusion

"of course not, but we adopted him as our own child" Mikan insisted so that they would not get it wrong

"don't pay attention to him he's just exaggerating things well I have to admit like me" Misaki smiled "wow you're so cute" getting Youichi to Natsume's arm and then gave it to Tsubasa then back Natsume.

"wait!!! your own child, you two? I don't get it" Tsubasa can't get it he devoid gumption

"well in short, we are betrothed for real to each other she's my bride and soon to be wife and vise versa" Natsume make it easy for him to get what it means.

"what? oh, my baby isn't a baby anymore" Misaki hug Mikan like a mother but remembered

"oh, I'm glad you are alive and alright, you know how many liters I've spend when I reached the news that you're dead" Misaki exaggerated but Mikan is used to her beloved nee-san

"yeah, you know? she cried like a pig" Tsubasa added teasing Misaki

"mou, ANATA how can you embarrass me in front of my baby" Misaki blurted something unbeknown to her Mikan had a conclusion

"what? you two are m married?" Mikan asked in surprised

"well yeah" smiling to Mikan they admit it.

"whoa, I'm so happy for the both of you" Mikan said but Misaki added "well it's like we are missing something"

"yeah, something... oh yes I remember... here" Tsubasa emphasizes

"we're now a big family" Tsubasa said

Misaki added "yeah Tsubasa and me then our child is Mikan who's betrothed to Natsume and has a child Youichi, we are like grandparents" in a matter-of-fact tone

"well to be complete Tsubasa nii-san and Misaki nee-san is married their child is me, Mikan who's best friend is Hotaru, and I too who's betrothed to Natsume (pause) s sa sama and has child with me that is Youichi, and Natsume too who's best friend is Ruka." Mikan corrected

Natsume added too "if you can see the six Kingdom are connected"

the three look at each other and say "oh yeah you're right" at the same time in their agreement to Natsume

and they all laughed except for Natsume who just smiled...

(note: Tsubasa and Misaki care for Mikan as their child in short just playing a family roles)

"so how are you now? I know you have problem..." Misaki started to look at Mikan with worried face

_flashback_

_but while the other student is staring to them like an idiot their pair of eyes caught someone's presence, well actually to be specific two presence caught the King and Queen's eyes._

_"Mikan?!" Misaki called Mikan who is in disguised of Moka, while Tsubasa was staring at her._

_Natsume look at the person who just blurted the name Mikan and feeling nervous while he saw Mikan inkling._

_"a ah umm ano" Mikan is getting hysterical, she's inkling something to them, they don't get it cause' of scant of hint but Misaki just said..._

_"oh, I'm sorry I've mistaken" Misaki winked at her signing that she's lying, Tsubasa is giving her message by hints and clues._

_END of flashback_

"well you know I'm being hunt by the AAO so I'm disguised with Hotaru I'm know here as Aono Moka and Hotaru is Amano Hikari and they didn't know too that Natsume is my fiancee " Mikan started to explain

"oh what a pity, it's okay Mikan we'll protect you, how can we help you?" Misaki stated while Tsubasa nodded

"well my father is having a plan too, it's good if you reported to the King himself" Natsume answered their question

"oh I see, okay Andou and Harada Kingdom is now in your side with Hyuuga Kingdom, right?" Tsubasa looked to Misaki for agreement then she nods.

Natsume added "the Imai Kingdom is in you too, I bet and of course the Nogi Kingdom is with me in the same time is with you too as long I, myself is with you" Natsume said in a caring voice

Mikan looked at them and bowed lowly and say thank you very much, when she looked at them tears came flowing to her cheeks but in her surprise Natsume hugs her...

IN THE EVENING AT ROOM 207

Mikan is staring to the dark sky with pearl like stars greeting her with it's presence from the ornate window of the mansion, smiling.

Natsume looked at her "what are you gawking out there?"

"I'm not gawking, (pause) well I just realize, how lucky am I to have all of you (in softer voice) _especially you_" Mikan murmured

Natsume blurted something that made Mikan jump into surprise "pardon"

"whoa, Natsume do you have a fever? or is there a storm coming? you're acting strange... peevish then gentle now" Mikan is enjoying teasing Natsume

"THREE PUNISHMENT" Natsume grin looking at her, Mikan could sense the aura of a devil descending giving her a total creep.

AT THE HEADQUARTER OF AAO

"Miss Luna, we just receive a good message, that girl back then must be the princess of Sakura Kingdom that the AAO is currently hunting" the assassin delivered the message

"oh what a totally good news" Luna smirked

AT THE HYUUGA KINGDOM

"sire, the King of Andou Kingdom and Queen of Harada Kingdom has arrived here to report something" the messenger delivered

"oh, let them in" the King commanded

Tsubasa and Misaki entered the office and look at the King respectively

"greetings" the two greet the King at the same time

"oh hello, what brings the two young rulers here?" the King smiled to the both of them respecting each other.

"we are here to report that, in the tour where Sakura Mikan the princess of the Sakura Mikan and your crown prince Natsume Hyuuga of Hyuuga Kingdom is being attacked by the AAO in their tour and we are here to help in your plans, we two have known Mikan since childhood including Hotaru we happened to see each other all the time when they came by to our place with her mother the queen then but when we reached the message that the queen and princess of Sakura Kingdom is dead we are totally preoccupied by our grieves on them, but we accidentally meet there; so now I would like to propose to you that we would like to take part of your plans from the AAO that has been our problem too in our Kingdom, and in fact your son is the one who told us to report here." Tsubasa deliver their reason on reporting there

"I would gladly accept your proposal on this fact" the King stood and shook their hands in showing their ties and agreement on this thing...

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Ellahist: I would appreciate your review just please drop me your reviews... worse or worst?

well thank you again, in fact when I start typing I didn't know what story I would create but as I was typing thoughts starting to run to my mind and share them by typing like this...

thank you to all drop me a review, well just wonder what Natsume will punish to Mikan

ellahist


	15. the known SECRET

Authoress: here enjoy this is the Chapter 15, nothing to say just thank you to all my friend… and you too

Quote: "You don't expect you just accept me,

You don't judge you listen to me,

You don't misunderstood me you understand me better than anyone,

You don't leave me you accompany me in better or for worse

That's what friends are for..."

Ellahist

* * *

_Previews Chapter _

_AT THE HYUUGA KINGDOM_

_"sire, the King of Andou Kingdom and Queen of Harada Kingdom has arrived here to report something" the messenger delivered_

_"oh, let them in" the King commanded_

_Tsubasa and Misaki entered the office and look at the King respectively_

_"greetings" the two greet the King at the same time_

_"oh hello, what brings the two young rulers here?" the King smiled to the both of them respecting each other._

_"we are here to report that, in the tour where Sakura Mikan the princess of the Sakura Mikan and your crown prince Natsume Hyuuga of Hyuuga Kingdom is being attacked by the AAO in their tour and we are here to help in your plans, we two have known Mikan since childhood including Hotaru we happened to see each other all the time when they came by to our place with her mother the queen then but when we reached the message that the queen and princess of Sakura Kingdom is dead we are totally preoccupied by our grieves on them, but we accidentally meet there; so now I would like to propose to you that we would like to take part of your plans from the AAO that has been our problem too in our Kingdom, and in fact your son is the one who told us to report here." Tsubasa deliver their reason on reporting there_

_"I would gladly accept your proposal on this fact" the King stood and shook their hands in showing their ties and agreement on this thing..._

* * *

Chapter 15: the known SECRET

TWO DAYS AFTER, IN THE ACADEMY

"class now you have to write what you learn I know some of you forgot about the reason on the trip but what you experience is a part of your journey, a lot of students graduated here and become a good citizen and some became King and Queen, they all learn this; so I want you to write on a piece of paper, just write how you learn it even it's emotional, mental, physical or in social, okay? Then, start now" Narumi explained to them and instructed; albeit Mikan uses her alice on the attack of AAO it doesn't count because it's necessary.

The entire student does as what Narumi instructed to them. All of their face showing confuse and complicated feeling.

…after a minute…

"okay, all done?" Narumi asked on time

"hai" the student chorused signaling that it's time to check

"now, you have to go here and read what you write on that paper, I'll call you one by one on the spot" Narumi instructed again and call the first person

…Mikan's turn…

"firstly, I wonder what would I be if I don't have alice of course works would be difficult like transportation, technology and others. For me, a barrier caster of course it's to protect but what if I can't cast anymore… it would be difficult but then I suddenly saw the villagers they live in a simple life, simple living, very peaceful unlike here there are so many problems. Day by day I didn't notice that I'm not using my alice anymore because I realize we're all the same non-alice or having an alice we all have life to live, we have friend to cherish, we have our love one's to show our affection, we have family to be included, we're all the same the only difference is that how will you use it. If your given an alice or not, be thankful, do your best in everyday, love as you can love, care as you can care, do what you can do, you're not alone and I'm not alone too, do good to others as the saying goes "do good; albeit others are not, cannot, will not" Mikan finished her speech with a saying followed By Ruka

"Ruka your turn" Narumi called

"hai" Ruka stood then walk going to the front

"well you know I was wondering what would I learn about this trip about not having an alice? I think I can't live without it but it's not it, as I realize it's just short but it has a lot of meaning I think if there is love in all things, you can do anything even you don't possess alice as long as your will never changes, it can protect even in the toughest enemy in the world… I know for some of you think I'm exaggerating, no I'm not, it's just true that love is powerful but there is not just ideal love there is hurt too but that is love to love even though it's hurtful loving someone until the end… that's all thank you" Ruka ended with a unforgettable phrase…

"okay, thank you Ruka san, then I would like to call Hikari" Narumi called.

Hotaru go in front and in instant she speaks "My alice is invention and it has a lot of things to do, if you don't have alice, work would be difficult but a long as you love what you are doing as long as you can do it even it will end next year just by finishing that invention, I'll do because that's were I can express my self, that's all thank you" just that short she finished her piece

"thank you too, then lastly Natsume kun" Narumi called Natsume sweetly teasing him

Natsume glared mentally saying_ go to hell, you, uncle gay _then go in front "well, all of you know that I'm prince, living peacefully but not for me I'm empty but when she got in to my life, I forget about my alice and being a prince, I realize that it's not a big deal having alice or not, if your prince or not, just if she is in my side anything would be easy, I'm not empty anymore…" by the way Luna attended the class today after she was absent on the second day of the trip she appear again in the third day where they are ready for going back to Hyuuga Kingdom…

Luna think _whoa I didn't know that he fall for me like that so sweet… _

Natsume think _I think they don't guess who she was well she's just Mikan/ Moka_

Ruka think _you're totally like an open book for me Natsume of course it's Mikan/ Moka_

Hotaru think _I didn't know that you love Mikan/ Moka that much well if you hurt her you'll gradually see the hell_

Mikan think _whoa there is someone whom Natsume is loving too other than me…_

I think _whoa I can't believe that Mikan/ Moka is that dense (sigh) good for you Mikan… _

Narumi think _ehh, is that you Natsume? is he having a fever? no, I'm not just use to see him like that, he change since Mikan got in his life, Mikan keep up the good work…_

AT THE DORM OF MIKAN AND NATSUME

Ruka and Hotaru got in to the room where Natsume and Mikan is resting…

Ruka smiled to Natsume murmuring "what happen, huh?"

"nothing" Natsume finished

"man, you're boring why don't you share something" Ruka insisted

"oh yeah what happen to you and Hotaru" Natsume tease while Ruka blushed

"well something ummm… ah ugh!" Ruka can't explain while Mikan and Hotaru is was chatting the same thing.

"hey what happen to the both of you when we leave you two there in our room, did he confess to you something" Mikan blurted

"well yeah he just say he loves me" Hotaru said straightly

"what? Then what do you do?" Mikan asked excitedly

_Flashback_

_"Ruka pyon" Mikan is smirking_

_"first is truth here I go, do you like someone here in our academy? Mikan asked_

_" don't worry, I know who she is, I just want to hear it coming from you that you like her, yes or no?" Mikan guessed_

_Ruka blushed "you know who she is!!! (big pause) okay, YES" finally admit_

_"then the dare, I want you to confess your feelings towards to her right now!!!" Mikan grin, Natsume look to Ruka, Hotaru wearing her poker face, Ruka's shock..._

_"WHAT? you mean right now" Ruka look at Mikan unbelievably_

_"let me clear this to you, are you infatuated on her or are you in love with her?" Mikan asked_

_Ruka said on a soft voice "I'm in love with her!! but what if-" cut by Mikan who is murmuring something on Ruka's ears_

_Mikan murmured to Ruka __you'll say you love her but you don't ask her to love you, that is love if your infatuated on her it's different thing... okay? __then Mikan smiled cut by Hotaru_

_"are you going to murmur here and there all night? you're just wasting my time..." Hotaru butted_

_"ah, sorry sorry" then Mikan winked to Ruka_

_"Natsume, I want to go out for a walk can you accompany me? I'm scared if I'm alone walking..." Mikan get this chance so that Ruka can confess her feelings on Hotaru alone._

_Mikan put Youichi on the bed while Natsume get Mikan and just follow her outside..._

"_ano Imai san" Ruka called nervously_

"_what?" Hotaru replied like she's eating him_

"_eh ano well, I was going to asked that do you like seafood?" Ruka change the topic_

"_well yeah and so?" Hotaru added "you know your wasting my time" Hotaru was going to stand up but Ruka stop her pulling her but she trip on something causing Hotaru and Ruka to be in an awkward position Hotaru is on top of Ruka…_

"_what are you doing?" Hotaru glared_

_Ruka admitted "I LOVE YOU" facing other direction._

"_why?" Hotaru asked with her poker face on_

"_because you're different and you're the only one who can be like this to meand you're the one who cause me to be like this thinking over like a crazy that I fall in love in you" Ruka blurted while facing another direction while Hotaru is staring at him._

"_same here too and no explanation" Hotaru blurted keeping her poker face on_

"_did I hear it correctly? You say same too" Ruka now face her and hoping that it's correct._

_Now Hotaru is sitting to Ruka's lap while aiming her baka gun on him saying "if you make me say again 500,000 rabbit and 6 shot of baka gun, you get it, don't you?"_

_Ruka in that instant hugs Hotaru who's surprised and can't keep here poker face forever on, while hugging each other a 'bang' suddenly exploded and then they hear the instruction of the speaker, they held Youichi who's sleeping, lock all things needed to be lock and just got silent there while they had a feeling that they forgotten and it's Natsume and Mikan who's outside…_

_End of flashback_

"whoa, how romantic…" Mikan start giggling looking to the both Hotaru and Ruka who's on the other side is explaining to Natsume what happen and tell it too.

"now congratulation uncle and auntie" Youichi just appear out of nowhere and held Hotaru's and Ruka's hand and clasp Hotaru's and Ruka's hand on each other.

They laughed only Ruka, Youichi, and Mikan while the two is wearing their cold poker face…

LUNA ON THE OTHER HAND

"We detected where the princess of Sakura Kingdom is hiding, she's hiding in enemy's territory, on the Gakuen Alice" the messenger deliver

"okay, we will attacked tomorrow morning I'll discuss to you the plan" the leader of the AAO finished

"yes" the messenger got out

ON THE KINGDOM

"It's important if we keep our tabs on where is the princess so we can protect her, I had a bad feeling that something is gonna happen" Tsubasa share his opinion

"yeah, because for now we don't know where they were hiding and it's not easy to say, whether they are planning an attack, at least we are ready…" second by Misaki

"okay, at once" the King finally decided

"thank you for helping us" the King thanked them again

"no it's our pleasure" Misaki and Tsubasa agreed

TO BE CONTINUE…

* * *

Ellahist: here I updated two chapters enjoy yourself and don't forget to drop me a review…

that's all thank you

Full of love,

ellahist


	16. the threat

Authoress: please give me review, because if you don't it feels like you don't like the chapters I made, (about to cry)

This is the chapter 16, good news this story is about to be complete so stay tune probably 3 or 2 chapters to complete this story so please give me reviews, okay?

Thank you and special mention to Hanisakura

* * *

_Previews Chapter _

_ON THE KINGDOM_

_"It's important if we keep our tabs on where is the princess so we can protect her, I had a bad feeling that something is gonna happen" Tsubasa share his opinion_

_"yeah, because for now we don't know where they were hiding and it's not easy to say, whether they are planning an attack, at least we are ready…" second by Misaki_

_"okay, at once" the King finally decided_

_"thank you for helping us" the King thanked them again_

_"no it's our pleasure" Misaki and Tsubasa agreed_

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Chapter 16: the THREAT

AT THE OFFICE OF MIDDLE SCHOOL PRINCIPAL

"are all teachers here?" the middle school principal asked. They are holding a meeting this afternoon so no classes, Mikan's class probably had free time or self- study mode.

"the king gave us soldiers from the castle and is now guarding the in and out of the academy for the AAO (Anti Alice Organization) that has been attacking places around the six kingdom" the teachers are looking to each other.

"so you have to be alert too, and always keep your class inside the classroom, that's all I have to say now if there is a problem just attend me here at my office, I'll be holding meetings in the near future for further announcement, dismissed" the principal of middle school finished.

AT THE 2-B CLASSROOM

"yey free time, Hotaru let's go to Central Town tomorrow" Mikan invited Hotaru as usual and always.

baka baka baka

"what are you talking about? Who's Hotaru?" Hotaru give her a death glare your-totally-idiot-we-are-in-disguised look

"oh yeah Hikari let's go to the Central Town" Mikan was thinking to spend the time with her since tomorrow was free day.

"I've been observing you these days; so where is my 500,000 rabbits" Hotaru demanded but Mikan totally forgot and made her twitch her eyebrows.

"what are you talking about?" asked by the dummy

"oh, princess you might have Alzheimer's disease or maybe Amnesia, from the very very start I made a deal for you, and I definitely hear that you agree with me" Hotaru grinned trying to make her remember about the deal.

_Flashback_

_At the Imai Kingdom, princess Hotaru is repairing a robot called baka-gun when a brunette running in her direction, she suddenly aim it and…… _

_Hoootaaaruuu!!! _

_Baka baka baka_

_Ughh(with teary eyes), Hotaru you meanie!!_

_You baka, what do you think of yourself, you're not an ordinary person you should act like a princess._

_Ehhh, I'm sick of it, just because I'm a princess I don't have a freedom to act naturally, to act like this, I want to hang out with you; and don't be prison in that castle; I want some freedom!!_

_idiot, (Hotaru give her a cold-face) and said, okay but I have a deal…_

_Huh… deal? with a questioning face written all over her face_

_I will hang out with you in central town- cut by Mikan with puppy-dog eyes_

_Really, really, I'm so happy, she hugs Hotaru, but Hotaru said…_

_Wait idiot, I'm not done yet, I say okay, I will hang out with you in central town if you will agree to me that from now on you'll act as a princess or you'll pay me 500,000 rabbits (with a grinning face facing her)…_

_(with a blank face and a shaped O in her mouth)_

_Hotaru?!_

_What??_

_Choosing with a worried face she answer, okay (in defeat)_

_Hotaru smiled but a small smile with a matter of second, then…._

_Mikan bid her farewell to her best friend with a regret with mix happy on her face because she didn't know if her decision is right but she manage to have Hotaru hang out with her_

_End of flashback_

"ah, well I'll just pay you if I got money so for now, skip it, okay?" Mikan's totally nervous

"oh it seems that you remember it just now. Are you going to go with me at the Central Town or just pay me with your money that you're going to spend to the Central Town" Hotaru gave here evil glace saying don't-disturb-me-while-I'm-trying-to-finish-my-damn-invention look that gave Mikan creep.

"oh yeah that's what I'm trying to say hehehe" Mikan laughed nervously thinking _she's in bad mood right now (sigh)_

Mikan doesn't know that Luna was walking straight to her.

"hi Moka, oh I mean PRINCESS SAKURA MIKAN" Luna was grinning straight to her.

The whole class especially Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume who's looking at Luna intensely, the whole class stop of what they were doing and look at the two people who draw their attraction to them.

"What are you saying? I'm Aono Moka" Mikan was nervous all over again thinking _how did she know about it? Am I too careless these days ago?_

"Don't pretend Princess Sakura Mikan" Luna look at here without blinking her eyes so intensely, grinning, surprising the whole class with her plans.

"Luna san, do you any fever or are you feeling sick?" Mikan thought _what is this? I'm getting crazy someone help me someone!_

"in fact I have a proof" Mikan started to get frightened and to her horror Luna strip her uniform from the upper part and expose her camisole and the thing that actually draw their attention is the necklace that prove that she certainly is a princess, Mikan hugged herself so that her chest can't be expose while Hotaru is attending her giving her a jacket.

"and here's the other princess, Princess Imai Hotaru, do you like to get expose too?" Luna smiled as she proves that what she says is true.

"in your dreams slut" Hotaru is a tough one. Luna got irritate and try to sue her but she was subdued by Ruka.

"oh Prince Ruka you came in to the scene, the last actor have to be here, right Prince Natsume?" Luna was drawing their presence to the scene.

"why don't you protect your damn BRIDE and Princess like what Ruka do to her beloved Princess Hotaru…" Luna eventually uses her alice in one of her classmate and controls it.

Mochu leap from his seat and started to attack Natsume, but Natsume skillfully dodged the attacked and signing Koko to read Mochu's mind

Koko analyzed and started speaking "why is my body moving on its own and… why am I attacking Natsume, ahhhhhhhhhhhh- te"

Natsume gave a damn evil glare to Luna and just then a blazing fire arose around Luna. The other student run outside from fright and some calls the teachers. To Natsume's horror Mikan was controlled by Luna too and Mikan uses her alice copying Natsume's fire alice, Mikan draws flame out of her bare hand and pointed her hands to Natsume, it's start to cast fire that Natsume dodged.

Natsume knows that Mikan is controlled so he gave his full attention Luna and cast flames to her causing her hair to get fire and get burn to ashes Luna frantically put water to her hair that causing her to get soaked wet but she's late her hair is burnt (her hair is like of those scientist but the difference is her hair is burnt black, her face is disgusting too)

"ahhhhh, you'll pay for this Natsume" Luna cursed

"you don't know who am I actually but I'll let you know SOON, you'll pay for this, definitely, I will not let this pass, ahhhhhhhhh" Luna is gone crazy. Mikan is uncontrolled now and let her nullification on in case.

The teachers are there and look at Luna, and hear all those stuff that she just blurted and what she was about to say or actually blurt.

"I'm telling you this; the horror that this school that you frightened is about to happened soon, definitely because this academy will soon be destroyed and soon the five other kingdom as well, better be prepared. Ahahahahahaha" Luna leave but…

"Luna what are you doing you'll be getting a detention for one week for this…" Jinno sensei scolded her but Luna uses her alice and because of this Jinno sensei became numb and can't move an inch. Luna was about to go when the soldiers subdued her but they all gone numb and can't move an inch too. from that she disappear from that academy.

Natsume excuses the four of them and gone out of the classroom going to their dorm…

"how did she know about me?" Mikan asked very weak after the incident

"we're being careless this days ago" Hotaru just say as cold as her face.

"but it's better if we don't underestimate her cause' the way she talks is serious and I can sense her thirst in blood" Hotaru added that makes Mikan scared as in full of fright.

"Hotaru!!" Ruka called Hotaru signaling her to be quiet

AT THE OFFICE

"what was this? Amano Hikari and Aono Moka are princesses" the middle school principal asked in surprised.

"yes, from their classmates it is said that Aono Moka has the necklace that proves that she is certainly a princess and she's non-other than the Sakura Mikan" Jinno sensei clearly announced...

To be continue…

* * *

Ellahist: this instant please give me a review don't forget, huh?

I need to know thoughts DROP ME A REVIEW

ellahist


	17. hugs and kisses at the cold night

Authoress: hi guys I'm here again, check out the wrong grammar and spelling, okay? So this is the chapter 17, last chapter is the threat which made Mikan and Natsume, huh? How can they handle it? Well just read it

Thank you for the review and for those who always read and review too, thank you

Full of love,

ellahist

* * *

Previews Chapter

AT THE OFFICE

"what was this? Amano Hikari and Aono Moka are princesses" the middle school principal asked in surprised.

"yes, from their classmates it is said that Aono Moka has the necklace that proves that she is certainly a princess and she's non-other than the Sakura Mikan" Jinno sensei clearly announced...

* * *

Chapter 17: hugs and kisses at the cold night

AT THE ROOM 207

…tang tang tang tang (louder)…

"good morning, all classes are canceled for now, stay in your room and don't do any reckless thing, the teachers and principals and having an urgent meeting; so no classes for today, once again good morning"

…tang tang tang tang (fading)…

"they've done it plus it's really a bad day and the weather seems to know it too" Natsume was in the room where Mikan is still sleeping on the king-sized bed, he's looking outside the window where he see the droplets of water…

"it's raining" he added, then after saying it unexpectedly Mikan got woke up and could fell the coldness even it's morning.

"ahhhhhhh!!! I'm gonna be late" Mikan got back to her senses but then she's stopped by Natsume who's looking at her.

"we have no classes today, so shut your mouth and take a rest, idiot" Natsume was teasing her early in the morning when Mikan throw a pillow to him.

But to her disappointment Natsume easily dodged it and say "it's not a good thing to throw a pillow in your master and soon to be husband"

Mikan was totally pissed but then she already accepted that he's her soon to be husband and master (sigh in defeat) while this Natsume is smirking like he won some contest…

"Do you already eat your breakfast?" Mikan asked out of blue like she's some kind of wife to him, well she certainly is, she's a soon to be wife.

"no; so?" Natsume was thinking if she was planning to cook some breakfast for him.

"then I'll cook some" Mikan was about to stand u from the bed when his groom says something.

"then poison me with your cooking?" Natsume again and again smirks to her

"Moron, then I'll cook for myself" Mikan then think _to think that I don't even force you to eat my cooking, I'm just offering you, it's not like I lose something that you will not eat my cooking… it's yours_

Mikan stand up, walking to the kitchen when Natsume approaches her at the back, putting his arm around her tummy, whispering to her ears "kidding, I just think that you could offer some more sweet dessert like your lips, gimme your lips" saying this as a command Mikan has no choice so she face him but then she's trembling…

Natsume notices that she's trembling like he was gonna eat her up wholesomely "don't worry, I will not eat you" he then hugs her like he's comporting her at the same time protecting her and then losing his grip like that to look at her face nearer then he pulled a kiss to his surprised Mikan kiss back passionately like it's gonna be end of the world tomorrow, he bit her lower lips asking for entrance then a tongue battle began.

…after a minute…

They broke the kiss, when Mikan realizes what she had done she get all blush while this Natsume was holding her around her waist looking at her smiling "you're cute when you get flushed, you have to get more kisses more often" Natsume smirked

Mikan think _crap, I get loss to his hypnotic crimson eyes and lips (sigh) I lost control of myself…_

"now, I did it, is there something you need other than the kiss?" Mikan said changing the subject and losing his grip on her more like hug to her.

"nothing, just cook our breakfast" Natsume said more seductively tease for her.

Mikan then cook for their breakfast, two eggs and hot-dogs don't forget milk and pan cakes too... Mikan was bushing madly even after cooking for their breakfast but then she just forget about it, she goes to the bathroom washing her face and urinating too but then because she's too busy thinking about the kiss she forgot to lock thew door and when she's urinating Natsume opens the door to wash his face but then he saw Mikan sitting in the bowl, urinating, her panties put down from her thigh, looking dumb... the embarrassing moment.

"at least lock the door" is all what Natsume says so cold and still having his poker face...

1...

2...

3...

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her scream reach the planet Saturn that the ring that surrounds it just explode and vanished and the universe had it's universe-quake (earthquake, but it occurs to the universe so universe-quake, hehe smiling cutely)...

Natsume was trying not to laugh but then he heard the scream he can't hide it and he laughs...

...after a minute...

"you pervert, why don't you knock before you enter or even open the door!!!" Mikan was fuming

"why don't you lock the door, and who's idiot who will knock in a bathroom?" Natsume just answer back

"your totally pervert, you idiot!!!" Mikan had enough of it (sigh)

just then a knock cut them from arguing and then the door opens and reveals a little kid named Youichi

"mommy, daddy" Youichi said while hugging the two...

Youichi is living in the castle which the king was the one who raised him while the two (Natsume and Mikan) are studying, because after the trip they can't bring Youichi in the dorm so they brought Youichi to the castle which is the cause why the king was so happy when they bring a child in fact THEIR child; so as grandfather he decided to raised Youichi in the castle...

"oh Youichi how gave you been lately" Mikan asked her child happily

"I'm okay, grandfather was so sweet to me and always taking care of me" Youichi said not changing his expression on his face.

then Youichi face Natsume, Natsume put Youichi on his arms and go to the couch, sitting while this Mikan prepared the breakfast to the table.

"ne, daddy you face is red, do you have fever?" Youichi asked but is not loud enough for Mikan to hear.

"what the..." Natsume was surprised "well, maybe, oh yeah why did you visit us? something to say or just missing us?" Natsume said changing the subject.

"well, grandfather told me to visit the two of you and say to you that you have to be careful" Youichi look at Natsume with his innocent face.

"oh okay!!!" Natsume then finished while Mikan was calling for the two that the breakfast is ready

"the two of you, the breakfast is ready" Mikan said like a totally wife

the two just sit there and eat the breakfast of course tasting it too

"what do you think?" Mikan asking with hesitation

"urm, it's good" Youichi said while giving a big smile to Mikan

"really, I'm so happy" Mikan returns Youichi's smile to him

"not bad, not good either" Natsume as always, Mikan just look at him smiling too... that's the way Natsume says 'it's good'

AT RUKA AND HOTARU'S ROOM

"hey, give me a hot chocolate" Hotaru commands while showing a picture where Ruka was half-naked with a towel covering his thigh and in fact fresh from the bathroom...

Ruka blushed and gradually go to then kitchen and make some hot chocolate for him and Hotaru.

"here" Ruka showed a smile while Hotaru just look at him and continuing her latest invention.

"ne, Hotaru about the thing I say when we're in the trip in the room of Natsume and Mikan where we play the truth or dare I mean truth and dare?" Ruka hopefully looking at Hotaru

"which one? you say a lot of topic, right? and who gave you the permission to call me Hotaru?" Ruka blushed as he remember what he called her while this Hotaru is making him to say 'it' again.

"gomen Imai, uhmm the confession thingy, you know?" Ruka said it

"what confession?" Hotaru was doing it purposely; so that Ruka will say it again.

"that I say I LOVE YOU" Ruka got irritate when Hotaru forgot about it.

"ahh that, so?" Hotaru said asking what is the matter with it

"your answer..." Ruka said it straightly

"sorry, I'm busy I'm going to go to my brother" Hotaru run escaping from Ruka's question, Ruka knows that she's lying because it's raining outside and her brother is next to the next building here, Ruka runs too following her but Hotaru doesn't know that Ruka follows her sneaking from her back.

Hotaru runs to the waiting shed facing the post while this Ruka sneakily go behind her... they're soaking wet

Hotaru thinks _I can't love you because you'll just be included in the fight I and Mikan facing; so I have to forget about my feelings for you now, but just this once I'll say it out loud_

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU **NOGI RUKA!!!**" Hotaru let a sigh out of her and then she felt relieve and was thinking to go back to their room when she turns her back and saw Ruka standing behind her, she stood freezing.

"Imai, do you-" cut by Hotaru who runs in the rain while hitting him with the baka-gun thinking _what a predicament, what a predicament, what do I do? WHAT DO I DO!!! he already know, HE ALREADY KNOW!!!... (pause) then now that he knows I'll just say straight on him._

Ruka was still standing in the rain when Hotaru was running to his direction and knock him falling in the ground, laying...

position: Ruka was underneath of Hotaru while this Hotaru is in the position of crawling holding Ruka's shoulder with her two hands.

"what the, what are you tryi-"cut by Hotaru who directly confessed.

"I love you Ruka, and that's the truth, I was just afraid that you'll be include to our difficult life, the fact that I was being hunt with Mikan, I don't want you to be caught in the middle of this like Natsume, that's what I think because... because... because I might LOSE **YOU**" Hotaru was crying tears falling to Ruka's face with the rain drop.

"your wrong, Natsume do that it's because he wants not to lose either his love one too and I too, I love you that I don't want to lose you too" Ruka get up, sitting on the ground, wiping Hotaru's tears, and hugging her tight while Hotaru was sitting in Ruka's lap, surprised on what Ruka says and hug him back too...

Hotaru think... _and that was the words I want to hear too..._

AT NATSUME AND MIKAN'S ROOM

Natsume was now sitting in the couch, commanding Mikan all around while asking Youichi that:

"Youichi, do you want a sibling?" just then Mikan choke out the water she's drinking.

"yes, yes I WANT to!!!" Youichi said so excitedly, so happy while Natsume was looking at Mikan, smirking...

"what are you saying all of a sudden" Mikan shouted angrily

"see our child wishing for it..." Natsume put Youichi in the couch playing with a toy while this Natsume walk to Mikan whispering:

"what if I command you to make love with me? of course you have no choice but to do it since I'm your master and no one can dare not to obey a crown prince's command _and god's command too since I, myself is a god..._

Mikan just stand in front of Natsume, helplessly, sighing, thinking _yeah his right no one can dare not to obey it, even if it means to lose her virginity if it's the command of the king or any royalty and to add the fact that he's my master (sigh) and since I was not princess anymore since my kingdom is gone from the time being and the fact that his helping me to get it back AND in fact his my fiancee AND future or even soon-to-be husband (sigh) totally he has the authority to have me (sigh)..._

"what's with the sigh and shiver? don't say that you're afraid..." Natsume look at her

"of course I am, who wouldn't! I'm the girl who has to be pregnant and the fact that you have all the authority to have and do all you can to me since I'm not a royalty to dare not to obey it, I'm just an ordinary person that you chose to be your bride and if not maybe I'm already de-" cut by Natsume who's hugging her tightly while Mikan was like a weak person who was so helpless, Youichi look at the two of them saying:

"what is this a group hug? let me too" Youichi insisted while thinking so innocent, Natsume and Mikan look at him and hug him too.

...afternoon came...

Youichi bid his farewell and go back to the castle leaving the two happy, after that the came back to their room and was going to take nap, the rain is pouring heavily too and it's so cold.

Natsume decided to take a nap and rest warming, himself with his alice while this Mikan was so cold and is shivering, Mikan then decided to asked Natsume

"ne, Natsume can you warm me too?" Mikan said shivering in the cold

"whatever" Natsume just say 'whatever' but he totally cares for Mikan.

"I'll take that as a yes" Mikan then lay to the bed too and near herself to him but then it just lessen a bit of the cold; so Natsume says:

"hey little girl, you can't warm yourself in that distance, here" Natsume then let Mikan hug him like his a teddy bear while Natsume is savoring the moment and Mikan was totally blushing madly but then they fall asleep...

...6:00 pm comes...

an explosion is heard through out the academy alarming the whole academy... of course waking Natsume and Mikan too

then when Natsume look out to the window he saw many people going to the academy making explosions or in other words people attacking the academy and then he gets it, it's the AAO...

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Ellahist: hi everyone, I want to ask you if you like an epilogue at the end??

please review you what do you think to this chapter and for your answer to if you want an epilogue...

full of love,

ellahist


	18. I can live without you!

Authoress: hi, I'm getting excited to write all those idea that is running through my mind; so please read and review… thank you for the review that I receive thank you….

For Mikan and Natsume this is the breath taking chapter so after you read this please leave a review, I was hoping for it…

note: for prince the things that prove them to be a prince is the piercing in their ears for princess the necklace... that's all

Full of love,

ellahist

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...afternoon came..._

_Youichi bid his farewell and go back to the castle leaving the two happy, after that the came back to their room and was going to take nap, the rain is pouring heavily too and it's so cold._

_Natsume decided to take a nap and rest warming, himself with his alice while this Mikan was so cold and is shivering, Mikan then decided to asked Natsume_

_"ne, Natsume can you warm me too?" Mikan said shivering in the cold_

_"whatever" Natsume just say 'whatever' but he totally cares for Mikan._

_"I'll take that as a yes" Mikan then lay to the bed too and near herself to him but then it just lessen a bit of the cold; so Natsume says:_

_"hey little girl, you can't warm yourself in that distance, here" Natsume then let Mikan hug him like his a teddy bear while Natsume is savoring the moment and Mikan was totally blushing madly but then they fall asleep..._

_...6:00 pm comes..._

_An explosion is heard through out the academy alarming the whole academy... of course waking Natsume and Mikan too_

_Then when Natsume look out to the window he saw many people going to the academy making explosions or in other words people attacking the academy and then he gets it, it's the AAO..._

* * *

Chapter 18: I can live without you!!

The AAO is destroying the academy; some students are running, escaping from the hellish academy and some are strong enough and is fighting using their alices. Mikan look at the window and look at Natsume…

"Mikan let's go to a safe place, let's go to Ruka and Imai first" Natsume hurriedly run to the next room and then look for the two (Hotaru and Ruka).

Ruka and Hotaru got back to the room when they calm down after their confession to each other, Ruka helped his woman to stand and walk going back to their room by holding Hotaru to her waist, it seems so got fragile and weak when she got soaked wet so long but then when she got a little nap, she got all strong again and then while they are continuing what their doing such as checking an invention and feeding a rabbit they are cut by the explosion that is heard through out the academy and then the two (Natsume and Mikan) knock and take their entrance.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuu" this time Hotaru let Mikan hug her because the real intention of the AAO is to get the princesses who's Mikan and Hotaru to get killed, Hotaru just hug Mikan and looked at Natsume and Ruka.

"this time the guards that my father, the King sent here are probably fighting against the AAO and probably some of the students too, for now we needed to hide and I'll check something first…" Natsume instructed but his real intention is to fight the AAO using his god form.

"But where are we going to hide first?" Hotaru asked but is cut by Mikan.

"How about the other students, they are getting hurt because we are here, they are seeking for us; so I have to face them, I will fight, even if you stop me I wont listen, I will keep my word, I will fight. It's not like I don't have any power to do so" Mikan now has a lot of fighting spirit.

"Hotaru, I think this is the time for you to examine the invention of yours and use it" Mikan added

"And also I think this is the time for your lovely animals cooperation, right Ruka pyon?" Mikan looked at him smirking (weh!! Mikan is smirking, what happen?!)

"and Natsume, all you need to do is… stay at my side" Mikan just looked at him.

Natsume unexpectedly laugh out loud "wait, why are you laughing?" Mikan pouted

"It's because… nothing. Okay, let's do it" Natsume cut himself and calm down continuing their plan.

Mikan and Natsume go outside facing the hellish AAO while Hotaru is preparing her invention and for Ruka to convince the animals for help.

"ahahahahahahaha, now let me introduce myself, I am Luna Koizumi the daughter of the leader of AAO" Luna laughs all she wants when she saw Mikan and Natsume.

Luna focuses her attention to Mikan for her to be controlled but to Luna's disappointment nothing happen, it's because Mikan copy the alice of barrier and uses it to shield the two of them from any attack.

"Well, I think I underestimate you a little, but it's good princess Mikan, you are no a doubt that you are certainly the princess of Sakura Kingdom" Luna just got heated up.

Then the attackers focus their attention to Mikan and Natsume, then starting hitting the barrier, Mikan can't keeps it up, the barrier continuously weaken, Natsume notices it and when the barrier banished the attack is approaching them in some seconds, Natsume transform in his god form and again place a protective shield to the two of them while Natsume is hugging Mikan.

Mikan saw Natsume with a wing but she didn't notice its Natsume because of his godly appearance, he still has his crimson orbs but it has gotten brighter and his hair became blond but his face is still Natsume's and lastly his voice is more manly and bigger until she notices the piercing that proves his a prince; so she guess that the guy in front of her is Natsume.

"You, you are the one who save me from the girls back then, and you… you are Natsume, right?" Mikan got surprised that he just popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah, your guess is right, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, your crown prince, fiancé, soon-to-be-husband and your **GOD**"Natsume then smiles at her, he can cast any magic on the enemy besides his alice of fire.

Then in a matter of second, Natsume carry her bridal style while they are protected by the protective shield he flies to the rooftop and leave Mikan there with the protective shield while Natsume faces the AAO and stop the attack their making, he also attack them with his power while our Mikan is exhausted because she uses a lot of her power, after a minute she regained her power and when she saw it some of the AAO are hitting her protective shield but it wont budged or even break and banish, when she saw the ground she saw Hotaru and her invention and Ruka with his animals cooperation.

And then she focuses her attention to the AAO who's hitting the protective shield that's protecting her, and copy the alice of Luna and then the AAO who's attacking her stops and instead they're fighting against to the other AAO themselves.

Mikan winked to herself, and then she looked to the ground founding Natsume shielding the whole academy against the huge impact of the AAO who's coming for back up. She notices that Natsume is getting exhausted then the shield weaken until it banished, Natsume has no wound or injuries just bruises but it feels like he's going to collapsed, then exactly he collapsed on the ground, Mikan hurriedly go to him using the alice she copy to float, going to Natsume.

She's crying but then when she held him and hugged him the a power suddenly flowing through he body feels like she's new again, then she look at Natsume…

"Mikan, I love you, take care of yourself I was giving you the last ounce of my power, when this ends, you will be living peaceful again and I will always protect you" Natsume just shut his eyes like his sleeping.

Mikan was surprised and said "Natsume, Natsume wake up, wake up Natsume… Natsume I don't want to lose you, I don't want to" she began to cry that when she realize how strong her love for him "Natsume wake up, just wake up, I'll do anything you want, just wake up, I love you!!!" that she doesn't want to lose him…

"**NATSUME!!!"**

It was heard through out the academy and them suddenly a huge bright light of many colors explode from her and the huge battalion just vanish without a trace and the only one who was leave alive there is Luna because all of her father's people are attacking including his father who's unknown is gone **including Natsume**; even all of those in the Sakura Kingdom banished, all of them… and it's because of the power of their love, **she wished to ended this that all of their enemy vanished and wanting for Natsume to came to her alive even if he doesn't remember her or love her…**

The faculty, students and some other people in the academy rejoiced while a certain brunette is crying because of a certain god…

Hotaru and Ruka approach her, and are trying to calm down Mikan while Mikan is hugging his feather from his wings, crying…

…after the incident, the day after it…

All of the student is allowed to go to their home and family for the time being and Mikan was going to the Hyuuga Kingdom…

"uncle, Natsume is… gone" Mikan was crying to Natsume's father…

"shh, shh, it's okay Mikan get some rest to your room while Youichi is in her uncle Ruka and auntie Hotaru…

Mikan go to her bed and look at the ceiling thinking _Natsume where are you? Where do you go? Why did you vanished along with them? Natsume it feels like I'm all alone, it hurts so much, Natsume…_

…tomorrow comes…

The fresh and cool breeze of air came in to Mikan's room and the sunlight was looking for Mikan, its bright sun's rays is warming the coldness of Mikan's heart…

_Natsume, I'm going to move on for you, I will do and continue what we wish for to get back my kingdom, now they are all gone, my kingdom is now in my gasp, I will prove to you that I can live without you…_

**She was certainly in what she says but why are tears came swelling up on her eyes…**

**TO BE CONTINUE...  
**

* * *

note: for prince the things that prove them to be a prince is the piercing in their ears for princess the necklace... that's all

Ellahist: here is the second to the last or third to the last chapter, **if you want me to add an epilogue answer me on the review or send me a message…**

full of love,

ellahist


	19. is there a GOD?

Authoress: oh farewell friends this is the last chapter of 'the alice kingdom' so if you want to know the good news just read my message later in the end of this chapter, I'm giving you the bonuses now because this is the last chapter…

For my dear readers thank you for the review and thank you that you accompany me till' the end (about to cry) hehehe well, this is not the last time you will read my story but read the others too… I Love You guys.

Full of love,

ellahist

* * *

_Previews Chapter _

…_after the incident, the day after it…_

_All of the student is allowed to go to their home and family for the time being and Mikan was going to the Hyuuga Kingdom…_

_"uncle, Natsume is… gone" Mikan was crying to Natsume's father…_

_"shh, shh, it's okay Mikan get some rest to your room while Youichi is in her uncle Ruka and auntie Hotaru…_

_Mikan go to her bed and look at the ceiling thinking __Natsume where are you? Where do you go? Why did you banished along with them? Natsume it feels like I'm all alone, it hurts so much, Natsume…_

…_tomorrow comes…_

_The fresh and cool breeze of air came in to Mikan's room and the sunlight was looking for Mikan, its bright sun's rays are warming the coldness of Mikan's heart…_

_Natsume, I'm going to move on for you, I will do and continue what we wish for to get back my kingdom, now they are all gone, my kingdom is now in my gasp, I will prove to you that I can live without you…_

_**She was certainly in what she says but why tears are came swelling up on her eyes…**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Is there a **god**?

Day by day same routine as always (by the way, they go back to the academy now)

…ring ring ring ring… (keep snoozing)

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm gonna be late" Mikan got up hysterically, she go to the bathroom, wash her face, brush her teeth and other then after she goes to her wardrobe to slip her ironed uniform to her body then after that she look at her reflection in the mirror, combing her brunette hair and let it lose, putting a strawberry lip gloss, spraying perfume to her wrist then rubbing it against each other, then putting her feet in a pair of shoe, then going to kitchen grabbing only one bread and stick it out to her mouth of course eating it in the process, then grabbing the last thing she would grab, her bag then run as fast as she could, but then there is a change she's not bumping to anyone…

Mikan thought _Natsume, even your not here I'm still late as ever hehehe,well for me I miss my bump session to you every morning too, I never thought that I will miss it, that I will miss __**you.**_

But then she reach her classroom then gulped her saliva before entering her class room, signing that she IS ready for the morning session, well I mean the scolding and punishment thingy, it's her morning session as ever.

…Lunch time…

She go to her beloved **bestest** friend as ever from her, while Ruka was going with them too accompany their other friend such as Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire… well Mikan and Sumire became friend as well, well they all know that Mikan is a princess, but Mikan is the only one who knows that Natsume is a god… **yet, right now.**

They ate in the cafeteria they take their seat, their same seat arrangement that they are used too, they didn't notice that they have an empty seat when they arrange their chairs… they all miss him.

Mikan thought again _hehe, its outrageous Natsume, that we still give a seat for you when your not here anymore, Natsume…no no no, why am I always thinking of you, I have to forget you so I can move on, _but then tears swelling up in her eyes but she manage to stop and eat normally…

Hotaru notices Mikan she can't help it, she just cut her mushy stuff that Mikan is thinking by teasing her…

"you look like an idiot." well that's what you call her caring side...

"mou Hotaru" then she just eat with them laughing as if there's nothing happen, and chattering different subjects.

…class dismissal came…

Mikan always do some errands for Jinno sensei as her punishments for always getting late as always, after her afternoon session with Jinno sensei she gone back to her room, no, Natsume and Mikan's room, room 207…

Mikan goes straight to **their **bed and lays her exhausted body from the works she does, she heaves a big sigh, thinking… _it feels boring, no one teases me anymore, no one makes me fell energized, no one… because he's gone…_

Mikan shed her tears, she can't stop it anymore it fulls her too much, then she just let herself cry, she remembers what Hotaru told her after their lunch…

_Flashback_

_They were heading in their class room when Hotaru walk to her side and say…_

"_when your hurt, it's good to let it out, cry it because it will make you feel more relieve and peaceful after it" Hotaru just go straight ahead her…_

_She just look at Hotaru who's going back to their classroom, puzzled on what Hotaru just said, well she's dense as ever…_

_End Flashback_

**She says to herself "I wish, if there is god, bring back Natsume to me, bring him back to me"**

And after that she falls asleep, then when tomorrow comes she will go to Hotaru, begging to help her answer their assignments…

It's always like this day by day she always says to herself she can live without him but then she always misses him, **Natsume's father always say that there is god and that god is there to grant wishes…**

There is a quote she always believes **then****, when there is love nothing is impossible, there is no coincident there's only inevitable… **she believes them then but how about now…

Answer: no one knows…

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness, that frightens us most. We ask ourselves, 'Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, and famous?' Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that people won't feel insecure around you. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It's not just in some of us; it's in all of us. And when we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."  
- Nelson Mandela

"God is a circle whose centre is everywhere and circumference nowhere."  
- Voltaire

"The glory of God is in man fully alive."  
- St. Irenaeus

"If I can put one touch of rosy sunset into the life of any man or woman, I shall feel that I have worked with God."  
- Gilbert Keith Chesterton

"God used beautiful mathematics in creating the world."  
- Paul Dirac

"If God made us in his image, we have certainly returned the compliment."  
- Voltaire

"God helps those who help themselves."  
- Anonymous

…Night comes…

She woke up and looked at the clock, it reads 6:24 pm she got up and gone to the bathroom to freshen herself, she feels relieve that she let go of the hurtful thing inside her…

She takes a bubble bath, she's there refreshing herself at the process or in the same time she is making her mind peaceful, it takes time and finally she goes to her wardrobe and wears her night gown that is see through and is 8 inches above the knee, she's wearing her polka dot patterned panty again and you can smell the fragrance of sweetness of strawberry, and her brunette hair is lose again... it's like when you visualize her, it feels like she is soft to touch and she's like new, alive and kicking, her let lose brunette hair feels like silk... in short, like an angel.

she lays her body again in her king-sized bed and feels the coldness of the night the same time with the coldness of being alone...

she feels like she's not satisfied and then she decided to go outside for a walk in the process breathe some fresh air outside, she stood and grabbed a jacket, then wore a simple flip flops.

walking to the place where Natsume disappeared she remembered

_Flashback_

_Mikan winked to herself, and then she looked to the ground founding Natsume shielding the whole academy against the huge impact of the AAO who's coming for back up. She notices that Natsume is getting exhausted then the shield weaken until it banished, Natsume has no wound or injuries just bruises but it feels like he's going to collapsed, then exactly he collapsed on the ground, Mikan hurriedly go to him using the alice she copy to float, going to Natsume._

_She's crying but then when she held him and hugged him the a power suddenly flowing through he body feels like she's new again, then she look at Natsume…_

_"Mikan, I love you, take care of yourself I was giving you the last ounce of my power, when this ends, you will be living peaceful again and I will always protect you" Natsume just shut his eyes like his sleeping._

_Mikan was surprised and said "Natsume, Natsume wake up, wake up Natsume… Natsume I don't want to lose you, I don't want to" she began to cry that when she realize how strong her love for him "Natsume wake up, just wake up, I'll do anything you want, just wake up, I love you!!!" that she doesn't want to lose him…_

_"**NATSUME!!!"**_

_It was heard through out the academy and them suddenly a huge bright light of many colors explode from her and the huge battalion just banish without a trace and the only one who was leave alive there is Luna because all of her father's people are attacking including his father who's unknown is gone **including Natsume**; even all of those in the Sakura Kingdom banished, all of them… and it's because of the power of their love, **she wished to ended this that all of their enemy banished and wanting for Natsume to came to her alive even if he doesn't remember her or love her…**_

_The faculty, students and some other people in the academy rejoiced while a certain brunette is crying because of a certain god…_

_End of Flashback  
_

_he love me, he says it... and then I realize how much I love him back that I don't want to lose him. _she thought

then she goes to their memorable place where they first met, in the Sakura Tree, she then walks over the tree and touches it.

she thought to herself _Natsume's father always say, god always granted wishes... they say there no coincident there is only inevitable, and they say there's no impossible in love, if that IS so... then._

"god, let me have back Natsume, bring him back to me, I wish..." wind blew stronger and seconds pass, she keeps on touching the trunk of the tree while her eyes is shut...

until minutes pass no one came, even a single foot step can't be heard, Mikan said "of course, it impossible hehe" Mikan heaves sigh of disappointment and tears starting to pour out from her hazel orbs then she decided to go back to her dorm, her face is facing the floor, her bangs hides her beautiful eyes that is swelling tears, the hallway is darkened and only her footstep can be heard, it's 7:06 in the evening already...

she opened the door and enters, then finally lock the door...

"where were you? it's 7:06 in the evening. Don't you know it's not the time for a little girl like you to loiter OUTSIDE! ALONE!" a familiar voice speaks, Mikan feels like her heart stops in a matter of a second, then pumps like it's going to jump out of her chest...

then she walk to go to where the voice takes place then a light from the moon reflected a lad with a raven hair and crimson orbs, she can't help but to cry in tears of joy and then runs for the remaining distant that distant him from her and hugs him tightly as if she wouldn't allow to let go of him...

"Natsume..." she slowly forwarded her face to him and the remaining distant of their face to each other is only centimeters then she can't help, she kisses him... passionately, showing or even saying how much she longed for him, and saying that she loves him so much.

after a long kiss they broke it and looked at each other...

"And so who are you anyways to scold me, you're not even my parents for your information" Mikan answered back to him with a matter-of-fact voice... referring to his question earlier

"well, I'm the CROWN PRINCE Natsume Hyuuga, your GROOM, your MASTER (from the dare), SOON to be your husband, and of course your beloved GOD!!" Natsume just make clear what is he to her with a surely, undeniable, seriously, definitely, absolutely, positively, absolutely, in fact and a matter-of-fact voice and expression to her…

"excuse me, I didn't even know that your here, I just expected you to **show in front **of me and **not wait for me here from the time you disappeared in front of me and from my arms**..." Mikan emphasizes to him

"yeah, I really disappeared the same time when the whole AAO disappeared and their body totally vanished, but I only disappeared and not vanish because **I'm only summoned by my mom in the heaven**..." Natsume explained to her and emphasizes every word.

"alright I lose! Mr. I know I'm PERFECT!!!!" Mikan teases him

"yeah, yeah, polka dot patterned panty girl" Natsume strike back to her

"oh, really Mr. PERVERT" Mikan answered

"yeah, very cute panty little girl" Natsume teases back

"yeah, right Mr. Jerk" Mikan insulted

"you're totally IDIOT!" Natsume insulted back

"if I'm idiot then what do you call yourself, Mr. MORON" the argue didn't stop (sigh)

"I call myself the GREAT ALMIGHTY CROWN PRINCE NATSUME HYUUGA!" Natsume said with all his might.

"oh yeah what do you think of yourself a GOD..." Mikan sarcastically said

"well I AM a GOD" Natsume in a surely, undeniable, seriously, definitely, absolutely, positively, absolutely, in fact and a matter-of-fact voice.

"correction... MY GOD" Mikan then smirk triumphantly, despite of that she's really happy that he's back to her arms...

_Flashback_

_"Your LATE! Where the heck have you been? Don't you know it's not the time for a little girl like you to loiter OUTSIDE! ALONE!" Natsume lectured Mikan_

_"And so who are you anyways to scold me, you're not even my parents for your information" Mikan answered back to him with a matter-of-fact voice_

_"well, I'm just your GROOM and SOON to be your husband!!" Natsume just make clear what is he to her with a surely, undeniable, seriously, definitely, absolutely, positively, and a matter-of-fact voice and expression to her…_

_"excuse me, didn't we talked already that we will pretend that we don't know each other and our only relationship to each other is just that of a CLASSMATE" Mikan emphasizes to him_

_"yeah, I really discussed it and to be more specific I say WE HAVE TO PRETEND THAT WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER EXCEPT WHEN THERE IS THE FOUR OF US ONLY, WE DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND" Natsume explained to her clearly and emphasizes every word._

_"alright I lose! Mr. I know I'm PERFECT!!!!" Mikan teases him_

_"yeah, yeah, strawberry patterned panty girl" Natsume strike back to her_

_"oh, really Mr. PERVERT" Mikan answered_

_"yeah, very cute panty little girl" Natsume teases back_

_"yeah, right Mr. Jerk" Mikan insulted_

_"you're totally IDIOT!" Natsume insulted back_

_"if I'm idiot then what do you call yourself, Mr. MORON" the argue didn't stop (sigh)_

_"I call myself the GREAT ALMIGHTY CROWN PRINCE NATSUME HYUUGA!" Natsume said with all his might_

_"what?" ahem ahem ahem ahem "I thought I'll die" Mikan exaggerated she thought GREAT!!!! ALMIGHTY!!!! excuse me, what do he think he is? GOD!! excuse me..._

_"oh, are you alright? I think you have to go to the hospital..." Natsume teases her_

_"oh!!! no need!" Mikan said sarcastically with a matter-of-fact tone_

_End of Flashback_

"Natsume... we won, I got back my kingdom, thank you, I don't know how to repay you" Mikan blurted

"then how about you answer this as your payment for me..." Mikan gave Natsume a puzzled face.

"your an idiot, your clumsy, and you always makes me worry, but when I first met you, I know your different, you are the first one that makes me worry, you are the first one that make me smile, you are the first one that makes me enjoy what's in front of me, you are the first one who makes me interested and not bored, and the most is you are the first one who makes me love you... now, will you be my idiot for the rest of my life?" Natsume is holding her hair like a little girl while our Mikan just smile...

"you're my groom, right pervert? we are already engage, and I accepted you long ago until now..." Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"oh okay, then where should we spend our honeymoon..." Natsume said seductively

"you pervert, we should plan for the wedding first, not that... y you just d decide on that, anything i is o okay f f for m me..." Mikan is stuttering, she sure is an innocent little girl.

"then if I decide on that, we will spend our honeymoon **hundred times**, I want our first honeymoon to be in Sakura Kingdom, then next is in Nogi Kingdom, then in Andou Kingdom, then in Harada Kingdom, next is in Imai Kingdom, then in-" cut by Mikan who is fuming furious...

"you PERVERT" Mikan is totally blushing, but then she totally miss this moment, she's so happy...

later that night...

"Natsume, you said you are summoned, right? then why did you come back" Mikan asked

"because someone wishes for it to happen, and I just grant it because I AM a GOD" Natsume answered her as they sleep in the peaceful night...

_Flashback_

_he love me, he says it... and then I realize how much I love him back that I don't want to lose him._

_then she goes to their memorable place where they first met, in the Sakura Tree, she then walk over the tree and touches it._

_she thought to herself Natsume's father always say, god always granted wishes... they say there no coincident there is only inevitable, and they say there's no impossible in love, if that IS so... then._

_"**god, let me have back Natsume, bring him back to me, I wish...**" wind blew stronger and seconds pass, she keep on touching the trunk of the tree and her eyes is shut..._

_End of Flashback_

__there is no impossible in love, there is no such thing like coincident there is only inevitable, someone wishes for it to happen that's why it's inevitable and god is there always watching as from a far, granting our wishes too...__

_by ellahist_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Ellahist: please, please, please drop me a review this is for the last, please... and thanks for the reviews, and thank you, for some readers who read until the very end, thank you... oh yeah the bonus,right?

for gods sake, this is the longest chapter I ever made, 3,807 words hehe

well it is...

...

...

...

...

there is an** epilogue**.

I hope you would like to have an epilogue hehehe, I love you guys.

full of love,

ellahist


	20. the alice kingdom epilogue

Authoress: this is what you've been waiting for 'the epilogue' please for those who don't review this story please review for this last one, please please (wah! Begging? Hehe (cutely)

It's because I want to know what do you think of my story; so drop me a review hehe (cutely) love you guys…

Thank you for those who actually review, take care of your self and god bless you. Thanks guys love you so much… from someone who cares

Full of love,

ellahist

p.s beware of the misspell and mistype and wrong grammar too...** important thing for those who doesn't read until the end of this chapter there is a bonus in the very end of this chapter, just scroll down at the very and you'll see the "LATER IN THE NIGHT" that is the bonus...**

* * *

Previews Chapter

later that night...

"Natsume, you said you are summoned, right? then why did you come back" Mikan asked

"because someone wishes for it to happen, and I just grant it because I AM a GOD" Natsume answered her as they sleep in the peaceful night...

_Flashback_

_At the Sakura Tree_

_she thought to herself Natsume's father always say, god always granted wishes... they say there no coincident there is only inevitable, and they say there's no impossible in love, if that IS so... then._

_"__**god, let me have back Natsume, bring him back to me, I wish...**__" wind blew stronger and seconds pass, she keep on touching the trunk of the tree and her eyes is shut..._

_End of Flashback_

__there is no impossible in love, there is no such thing like coincident there is only inevitable, someone wishes for it to happen that's why it's inevitable and god is there always watching as from a far, granting our wishes too...__

_by ellahist_

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Chapter 20: The Alice Kingdom (epilogue)

**99 days pass**...

They all graduate from the Academy, Natsume's father, the King of Hyuuga Kingdom for the past few days help to maintain the Sakura Kingdom while Mikan was studying as Mikan Sakura same thing with Hotaru Imai that was the wife of the crown prince of Nogi Kingdom, for her to become the ruler of the Sakura Kingdom with Natsume too since he is the crown prince of Hyuuga Kingdom and they are already married **just few days ago**… Tsubasa Andou is married with the ruler of Harada Kingdom which is Misaki…

**At the Hyuuga Kingdom (Mikan's room)**

"Where's the 500,000 rabbit?" Hotaru asked and was aiming her baka gun on her…

"h ha hai!!!" Mikan answer while handing over the money which she save… (poor Mikan)

"good…" is all Hotaru says, Hotaru goes back to her Kingdom to say all the things that happens to her, she discovered that the AAO did attack her Kingdom but as you know the Nature of Imais are powerful that they manage to stop some of the AAO back then… and add a favor to her father and mother that she will be marrying the crown prince of the Nogi Kingdom, Hotaru's parent think it over and over by going to the Nogi Kingdom and at last they agreed, for now the one who's ruling the Imai Kingdom is his father…

As for Mikan and Natsume, they continue their study before doing their honeymoon; so they haven't done it until now despite the fact that Youichi is still pestering them that he wants a brother or even sister… same thing with Hotaru and Ruka but for Tsubasa and Misaki they have a cute son that they named him Akira…

Back to Mikan and Hotaru

"Mom…" Youichi is looking for her so called mother, Mikan and then saw her nervously handing the money to her Auntie Hotaru…

"Mom! Is it true that you will be going back to the Sakura Kingdom after the coronation here and you too Auntie Hotaru" Youichi asked worriedly…

"Yeah, Youichi kun, I have to rule it, I can never give all the responsibility to father (Natsume's father) forever, you know?" Mikan answered

"Don't worry, I will visit you here since I am the soon-to-be queen here and you can visit me there too since you are the prince of the Sakura Kingdom too, you know?" Mikan smiled sweetly to Youichi

"Youichi, you can visit there at Imai and Nogi Kingdom too" Hotaru added too

**At Natsume's visiting room**

The Andou and Harada ruler are there discussing something to Ruka and Natsume…

"Do you really think this is okay?" Ruka asked

"yeah, since there's no more AAO, why don't we change **'it' **so that the history won't happen anymore" Tsubasa assured

"okay, as planned, huh? After the coronation of the four of you, Natsume do your part since we are doing this in your kingdom and since you ARE a god…" Misaki ended

"hai hai whatever…" Natsume as always nothing changed

Well, Never mind him… Mikan and Hotaru's friend take their way to the future namely Anna became a chef in the Imai Kingdom, Nonoko just continue to be a chemist, Koko and the others are doing their work as an official in Hyuuga Kingdom…

Afternoon came…

Natsume was sitting underneath of the shade of the Sakura Tree, leaning to it's trunk while the two maiden and a lad was going to him.

"ne, pervert husband, can you stop reading that manga, almost all of your time was wasted just by reading that manga, your time is more worth with your friend and don't you know that when you are with your friend you can improve your relationship because the two of you are exchanging physical contact that represents a bonding but with that manga of yours, you can't improve your relationship with that, holding it for hours…" Mikan explained

"then, idiot wife, except from holding hands, what are the other ways of showing physical contact?" Natsume purposely said

"eh, umm… hugging to one another" Mikan answered only one because she doesn't know any other… Ruka and Hotaru is silent and is just listening to the two, they are now sitting in circle underneath the shade of the tree…

Position: Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka

"I think you miss one" Natsume pointed

"what?" Mikan is so dense

"do you want me to do it to you or just guess it?" Natsume let her choose

"you choose…" Mikan was totally dense…

"I guess both, okay it's an oath where you only express it to the one you love, you can't do it to your friend or even parent or in strangers too…" Natsume nears his face toward Mikan and whisper "it's making out…"

Ruka and Hotaru guess it; Ruka blushed while Hotaru is just looking at her camera… The dense Mikan didn't understand… as for Natsume, he knows that Mikan didn't get it.

"I'm sure you didn't get it, because you are an idiot" Natsume teases and grinned

"You moron, o of c course i I g get it" Mikan was stuttering because of course it's a lie that she understand because if she understand she will blush extremely and will shout

"ohh, so you understand, you don't mind if you will explain it to us, right?" Natsume's grin grew big…

"ah ahh umm, ano, it's, well ano ummm" Mikan don't know what to say

"See you don't know, well even if I explain it to you day by day you will not understand it" Natsume just tease her

"Natsume no baka!!!" Mikan pouted, thinking _his making me a fool, hmph I really can't stand it…_

"well there is another way for you to understand it, it is we'll do it" Ruka sweat dropped, Hotaru smirked, thinking _this will earn more rabbits…_while Natsume smirked

"SURE, you pervert husband" Mikan agreed out of blue…

"are you really SURE you want to do it?" Natsume knows that if she knew it she will never say SURE even though they are husband and wife…

"yeah, it's not big deal, you know? It's just physical contact… in fact you can do it now" (I can't believe she's that dense) Ruka blushed more and sweat dropped while Hotaru's smirk grew larger and bigger…

Natsume face forward to Mikan and whisper to Mikan "it's **SEX**" then after it he go back to her former position which is he's leaning to the trunk of the tree…

"a ah WHAT?" Mikan was totally surprised

"sooooo you SURE, you want to do it to me NOW or not?" Natsume know what she will answer…

"ahh guys never mind him" Mikan laughed nervously

"what if I command it" Mikan sweat dropped

"it's unfair, I want to give a dare too" Mikan pouted and added "ahh I suddenly remember the truth or dare game that we play when we are in the trip, we didn't finish it, right? so can we continue it, please please…"

Hotaru contradicted "no we can't continue it"

"why?" Mikan pleased with a silly puppy god face

"it's because we play truth AND dare not truth OR dare, right?" Hotaru corrected as expected from her…

"so this mean we can continue…" Mikan asked with a hopeful face…

"of course idiot" Mikan hugged her this time she doesn't aim her baka-gun at her…

…fast forward…

The bottle pointed Hotaru… so Ruka was the one who will ask her the dare and question…

"a umm, truth first… when did you start to f fell in l love with m m me?" Ruka was stammering but the truth is he wants to know really and badly…

"well, it's two weeks after we arrived on here and it is when the school day starts, three days, and four nights, ten hours, thirty-four minutes, one seconds and five hundred milliseconds… is that okay for you?" Hotaru explained accurately, very accurate…

Ruka and Mikan sweat dropped except Natsume who's coolly reading his manga…

"okay, second is dare… I really don't know so it's your choice" Ruka said

"anything is okay?" Hotaru is assuring

"ahh yes…" Ruka look at her smiling when Hotaru without hesitate within a second kiss Ruka in the lips torridly and hug him to the neck by her arms… Ruka is too surprise to move…

After 15 seconds she breaks it… and said in her poker face "I know you longed for it…"

"okay next, there is no need for us to spin the bottle because it's only you Natsume" Hotaru face him…

"okay truth first, I didn't know but why did you choose Mikan as your bride back then, as I know you two don't know each other then, right?" Hotaru straightly asked

Natsume thought _what the? This girl is frank… (sigh) _"she's different" Natsume purposely undirected the answer… but Hotaru gets it…

"okay for the dare, when this idiot cries, the word 'mercy' is unacceptable" simply don't make Mikan cry, threatening Natsume that if he make Mikan cry… he'll see the hell…

Natsume gave her the look who-do-you-think-I-am look and Hotaru just answer him with a look but-I-know-you-will-not-do-it-because-you-are-the-one-I-approve-of look…

Since Hotaru and Mikan is child all men that mess up with her see the hell, now Hotaru gave her to the man she can hand her best friend to protect her.

The Coronation came (evening)…

Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka got dress into formal same thing with Tsubasa and Misaki they are all beautiful and handsome… while a certain maiden was planning something…

…fast forward…

Hotaru became the Queen of Hotaru Kingdom and Ruka became the King of the Nogi Kingdom by the previous King and Queen which is their parents that they hold on the Hyuuga Kingdom...

Tsubasa and Misaki is there too to celebrate their coronation and now it is the turn for Mikan, they all didn't see Mikan after the truth and dare thingy earlier.

"where's Mikan?" Ruka asked Hotaru

"ah, I don't know… where is that idiot?" Hotaru replied with a statement and question…

"and now… I hereby declare that the daughter of the late queen Yuka Sakura and king Yukihara Sakura will inherit the throne that they leave for their daughter whose the crown princess Mikan Sakura will be the Queen and ruler of the Sakura Kingdom here and then…" the King of the Hyuuga Kingdom announced

Mikan walked up stairs, the people and the guest look at her with a questionable face… Mikan was wearing her uniform and looks at his father, the king of Hyuuga Kingdom. The king looks at her and smiles then put on the crown in her head after it, the king move aside and Mikan starts to speak…

"I am Mikan Sakura, the daughter of the late king and queen of the Sakura Kingdom, as you all know back then, my kingdom was attacked and ruled by the AAO when the Queen died but for heaven's sake I didn't die and I was saved by my best friend Queen Hotaru Imai, we hide for so long until we manage to win over the AAO with the help of the king and the crown prince Natsume Hyuuga, thank you… I live as an ordinary person. For the time we hide ourselves, I see different people living in difficult instances of their life… I learned and I experienced many difficulties to reach this point with those who support me… and now, I am here tonight not as a royalty or something but for who I am and for what I am as you can see right in front of you …" the people applauded while a certain lad smiles

"Thank you Queen Mikan Sakura and now for the crown prince Natsume Hyuuga who's the husband of Queen Mikan Sakura" the King said

"I hereby declare in front of you and in the heaven upon us which the Queen, a goddess and his mother that you, Natsume Hyuuga will take my position as the King of the Hyuuga Kingdom…" the king announced proudly…

Natsume walk up stairs and look at them then to Misaki san that was looking to him like she's saying a certain message…

(Misaki is signing Natsume about their plan earlier)

"I, Natsume Hyuuga, the newly appointed King of the Hyuuga Kingdom, hereby declare that all of the Kingdom will be as one but is still be ruled by the six appointed ruler of the six kingdom that will be as one and be called the ALICE kingdom as agreed by the King of Tsubasa Kingdom, the newly King of Nogi Kingdom, the Queen of Harada Kingdom, the newly Queen of Imai Kingdom, and I … now Queen Mikan Sakura and the Queen of Hyuuga Kingdom too, the Mikan Sakura, and my wife… this is the 100th days from our truth and dare, I dare you to agree with me your King, your Natsume Hyuuga, your GOD, and your Husband…" Natsume looked at her…

"even if you don't dare me I will agree with you…" she says practically

"and so I hereby declare that from now on 'the Alice Kingdom' that is divided in the six Kingdom is now as one…" Natsume just say with his poker face on, nothing changed…

the people applauded.. and some are in a standing ovation, Natsume look to Mikan...

(simply they form the alice kingdom but it is still divided into six that the three couple will rule)

** end**

* * *

**(there is a bonus in the very end of this chapter if you don't happen to see my message up there)  
**

Ellahist: don't you think it's a bit lame (sigh) I don't really know thanks for the reviews guys little message for all of those who reviews me...

Moonacre99 – you're the first one who reviews my work so I thank you…

Hanisakura – for the encouraging words, thank you very much…

Bunnyjumps – I'm glad that you love my story thanks…

Just to Random – thanks for the review

*_* - well, I can't message you because you don't have an account and I don't know your name, well thank you for the advice as always…

Emmoria – I hope that I make your day good by this story, thanks for the review

Anime girl 1 – thanks for liking my story, thank you a lot

Dbzgtfan2004 – thanks for the comment, I did continue and this is the last…

Neko-chiidesu – thanks for loving it, I'm glad that my story worth your time hehe

Sakurasayuri – nice to read that you love my story, thanks for encouraging me…

Mikiramen – thanks for the advice, and as always thank you for understanding me hehe

Claire – thanks for the advice I hope that you create an account so that you can make a story too, I think you'll be good at it…

Darkzala11 – thanks for liking it and thanks for the review hehe

April – thanks for the review and comment, well I kindly continue it hehe x)

Justine – thanks for the break-a-leg review haha x)

HikariHimeChan – I really thank you for liking the overall story, it really encourage me… really thanks x)

NatsuMikanAnimeAddict – I don't know but I became good at correcting my grammar but I hope, thanks for liking it, I'm glad that it interested you…

Night's Warrior – thank goodness that you like it, thank you very much

Filibustero – thank goodness that you love my story, even though it's not chronicle of narnia, I'm glad that you like it…

Strawberii23 – don't worry it's not sad ending hehe, I think that your feeling is in my story… thank you for appreciating it, really thank you…

Sha18 – here is the epilogue, thanks for the review

Starheart12 – thank you that I made your day good, okay I will continue to make funny story hehe thanks for the review…

**and because I love you guys here's a little bonus for all of you, and for all those readers and added this story in their favorite story lists, thanks...**

* * *

Later in the night…

"strawberries, this is the 100th day from the dare" Mikan looked at him

"soooo..." Mikan asked what's the matter

"do you want me to teach and show you the physical contact called 'making out'." Mikan sweat dropped and sighed

"h hey don't command it, hey" Mikan was nervous...

Natsume smirked... Mikan has no choice... and US, you know what happen just use your imagination... (wink)

"don't worry, you get me wrong... I'll wait until you're ready, because you are my WHOLE" Natsume kissed her forehead, and carries her bridal style to their bed, Natsume was in boxers only while Mikan was wearing a see through night gown that was 8 inches above knee and polka-dot pattered panty and brassiere...

maybe their meeting isn't coincidence and it is fated, we are not finding our love but we are waiting for it, we are waiting for that one person that will change our lives, that person will show up someday because it's our fate and how will he or she change you like what this story goes through, don't worry about the future, what's important is the present in front of us...

by ellahist


End file.
